You Raise Me Up
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: Bella- The Vampire, Edward- The Human. The town of Forks has a dark past, so how do the Masons cope with it? AU, BxE, AxJ, RxSeth EmxJacob. Full Sum. inside- Pandarius Lily Lassi- VERY Infrequent updates, loves. -blows kisses- I really am sorry.
1. Cullens and the Masons

_**You Raise Me Up**_

Full Summary: _**Very Much AU**_. **Isabella, Jasper, and Emmett Cullen are vampires. Their adoptive parents are Esme and Carlisle, also vampires. Bella, Jazz, and Emmett were changed by Carlisle and then they had to grow into the vampire life style on their own. Each member of the Cullen family comes from a tragic or horrifying past, to which they must each deal with as their own.**

_Now, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice Mason, on the other hand, are all blood siblings and moved to Forks to live with their father, Charlie Swan after their mother Renee Swan remarried to a man named Phil Mason. New to Forks High, they've no idea what to expect, especially since everyone there seems to come from a dark past, even Charlie. The Mason Children grew up happily and chipper, so how is the Secrets of Forks problem to be approached? By approaching the Cullens and their best friends Angela Weber and Ben Cheney of course!! Very Much AU._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters, SM does and I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There are days when I really do contemplate just killing myself. Today happens to be one of those days. Today is the day my two brothers and I start our first day of Forks High School. It's our third high school in the state of Washington and, to tell the truth, this shifting is really getting on my nerves. And yet, it's usually all my fault. My adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen, just pats my shoulder and tells me we'll try again in a new town. My oldest brother Emmett tells me to stop being a screw up and my twin, Jasper, tells me that everyone makes mistakes, and my mistakes happen to be as a vampire. Alright. Now, I know you're confused. So I'll start from the beginning. Well, Emmett's beginning, since Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive mom, won't tell us their stories. Emmett McCarty's life as a human wasn't one anyone would desire. He was abused from a very young age. Until the time he turned sixteen, his parents only beat him. When Emmett turned fifteen, his mother died in an explosion. His father became a drunk and beat Emmett more and more. When he turned sixteen, the man snapped. He raped his only son to near death and threw him on the streets. That was in 1706. Carlisle found him lying in an alley and changed him there. Next was Esme, but we don't know her story, just the Carlisle saved her life because he was madly in love with her. Next was mine and Jasper's story. Jasper and Isabella Whitlock were changed during the Civil War. Just before Jasper went off to join the army, someone tried to kill him. Right after that, an attempted assassination was set on me, Isabella Whitlock. That was only because I'd seen the attempted assassin. On the spot, he attacked me as well and I thought I would die in the protective embrace of my brother's. The next thing I knew, I could see the world in screwed up Hi-Def.

Alright, back to why I wish I could kill myself on some days: My alarm clock. Seriously. I know I don't sleep and all, but if I don't set my damn alarm, I lose track of time. And right now I wish I'd either A) forgot to set my alarm or B) drop down dead. But God knows one can't just drop down dead.

There was a gentle knocking at my door. "Bells?" my twin's voice cooed.

"Come in, Jazz," I murmured. I love my brother. He's very overprotective of me, but I really don't mind in the least. In fact, I love it. Boys, girls, I'm a self proclaimed Asexual. That's just it, says Emmett. I'm 'self-proclaimed', meaning he thinks a boy or a girl is gonna come along and I'm gonna fall in love. Well, he says that when he's not mad at me. But when he is (like now) he says it's good I'm A because there's no way on earth anyone would or could ever fall for me. My twin smiled softly as he walked in, filing the room with calm. So, we have powers. Jazz, Emmett, and I. Jazz can control emotions if need be, Emmett can track down anyone, anywhere (**A/N: I know he has no powers, note the AU**), and I can read minds and project thoughts into other people's minds. It comes in handy with the Twin Bond Jazz and I share.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks me softly.

"Come on, idiots!!" Emmett yelled from the sitting room. I cringed and nodded. I slipped on my boots, grabbed my messenger bag, and took Jasper's hand. He kissed my cheek in a brotherly fashion and we sped down the stairs at vampire speed. If there's one thing I can tell you about my family, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and me, we have one thing in common with each other: When we were human, we suffered trauma far greater than the knowledge from living thousands of year can bring. Carlisle works at the local hospital and is rarely ever home. Esme is god-knows-where doing god-knows-what twenty-four seven, Emmett sits and listens to heavy metal in his room, Jasper mediates and prays to a God he created on his own, and I… Well, you don't need to know. Yes, we are all animal eaters, so you know. Nothing interesting about that. It's to be expected if we are to live incognito.

"Whose car?" I asked.

"I say the Volvo," Emmett said. My Volvo. She is one of the few things I hold dear in my heart. Emmett, Jasper, me, the Harry Potter book series, and my Volvo. Esme and Carlisle aren't around enough for them to be held dear to me.

"The Volvo," Jasper agreed.

"The Volvo it is," I said. I uncertainly offered Emmett my hand and, much to my surprise, he took it. "I love you Emmett."

"I love you too, Bell. I love you Jasper," Emmett said.

"I love you too Emmett. I love you Bells," Jasper said softly.

"I love you too Jasper." I sighed and pulled on my fake smile that even the dimmest person could see through. "Who's ready to go scare some food?"

"Hard core," Emmett agreed. Jasper merely nodded and we walked at human pace to the garage.

--

People stared openly at my Volvo as I parked it in the school parking lot. The only other nice car here was a faded grey BMW, probably one of the teacher's. I stepped out of my car with the grace of an angel, my bag slung over my shoulder. I locked my beauty when Emmett and Jasper stood beside me. I tucked the keys to my heart (haha… What heart?) into my back pocket. I took one of my brothers' hands and we made our way to the building clearly marked 'office'.

The office was nice and warm. It smelled crisp and the scent of blood was barely noticeable under the stench of sweat coming from the woman behind the desk. Ms. Cope, her name tag read. My god she smelled awful. I was lead (much against my will) to the woman and Jasper took over.

"Hello, we are the Cullens. Emmett, Jasper, and Isabella," he cooed softly. The woman stared at my twin with a slightly open mouth before recovering. She smiled at each of us and nodded, typing up something on her computer. She glanced from the computer to us for a moment and nodded, more to herself.

"We've been expecting you!!!" she said joyously. She dug through a stack of papers on her desk and handed us each our schedules, a map of the school, and a slip of paper each of our teachers needed to sign. Emmett and I had the first three periods together, we all three had lunch together, and Jasper and I had the last three periods together.

"Thank you ma'am," Jasper said before leading us out.

"Such a gentleman," I heard her whisper. _That Isabella and that Emmett… I'm concerned…_ I heard her think. I snorted as soon as the door was closed, shaking my head.

Jasper turned his gorgeous liquid topaz gaze on us. "Behave yourselves, alright?" he asked. Emmett and I snorted. "Got it?" We nodded. "Now, I know for a fact that you have already scared nearly everybody we've met, just by how you dress."

I smirked and looked Emmett. I don't see what's to be scared of on that. He has black skinny jeans on, a tight pink T-Shirt that says 'Emo kids wear black. Geeks wear pink, so *&^$ off, yeah?' Yes, it actually said *&^$. He wore black and pink VANS, and his brown hair was in short spikes that were frosted at the tips. Add that to the vampire's naturally pale skin and purple bags under our eyes, and we got ourselves a freak-show! Emmett sneered at me and projected a picture of myself to my head. Hm. I had on knee-high black boots that laced up the front and had about three inches of heels on them, a knee-length black skirt with a broken heart on my right thigh, a midnight blue zip-up hoodie that said 'I Heart Draco Malfoy' in dark yellow. Yes, it DID say 'Heart'. Under the hoodie, I had on a light yellow tank-top that said 'The Harry Potter Series is my Lover.' My mahogany hair was pulled into pig tails and I had Jasper's blond color of streaks in my hair. Add the vamps skin and bags and I scream 'possible serial killer'. Jasper, of the three of us, looked remotely normal. He wore khaki pants that were slightly baggy, black Converse, a bright purple and blue belt with orange bubbles on it, and his shirt was awesome. It was black with a little thought bubble that said 'Do I care?' and on the back it says, 'No, not likely.' His blond hair is brushed to look like he just got out of bed. He has my mahogany colored streaks in his hair and that's how you tell we're twins. We were born like that. Add the vampire's natural looks to Jasper and he screams 'nerd' or 'book worm.'

"Shall we?" Emmett offered me his hand. I smiled and took it. We bid Jasper farewell and we parted ways. The Parting of the Ways, as Albus Dumbledore might say. Our first class was English. And our teacher made us introduce ourselves and say one interesting fact about ourselves.

"I'm Emmett Cullen… One interesting thing about me is that Bell is my adoptive sister." Emmett smirked at me and I took his hand.

"I'm Isabella Cullen, call me Bella. One interesting thing about me is that my middle name is Marie," I sneered. The teacher gave us our slips and we took the two empty desks in the back of the classroom.

Our Spanish class and our Trigonometry class went like that as well. Before we knew it (thank god for that) lunch was here.

**Where's Jazz?** I projected into Emmett's mind. He closed his eyes for a second and smirked at me, pointing behind me. My twin stood in the door way, sighing like he didn't want to know us. Emmett snatched up my bag and pushed me forward.

_Go save us a table. I'll get the props- er, lunches, _Emmett thought. I nodded and projected that thought into Jasper's mind and he nodded and we walked off to the lunch room. I grabbed the table in the farthest corner closest to the lunch line so Emmett would see us.

"So, how were your classes Jazz?" I asked softly.

He looked at me and rubbed soothing circles on my palm. Why…? "About nine guys asked me too hook them up with you… Per class." I frowned.

"You kicked 'em in their balls, right?"

He smiled slightly. "No." He waved at Emmett who magically balanced all three lunch trays on one arm. Only Emmett. He sat down and we each took our trays. And damn, this was only our freshmen year.

Sixth period went much like my other classes, except I got a two seater table all to myself. Seventh and eighth period were fine with me, going just like second period.

And that's how it went for two long years.

It was in the middle of the first trimester of our junior year when it happened.

"Hey, Bella!" I looked up from my math homework to smile at Ben Cheney and his girlfriend Angela Weber. They were the only two people here we approved of. I bet Esme would flip if she knew Angela and Ben knew we are vampires. They overheard a conversation of ours talking about what animals were too dangerous to feed off of during hunting season. Jasper and Emmett grinned as well. I think they're the only two people we've ever been attached to aside from each other.

"Yea?"

"Did you see the new family?" Ben asked excitedly.

"No," I said, turning my gaze to my math again, "I suppose I haven't."

Angela smiled. "They've seen you briefly in the halls. They've been asking about you."

"Really now?"

"Yep. The pixie girl kept telling me how much she thinks you would do well as her brother's significant other. I told her you were a self proclaimed A."

I sneered at nothing and looked up. Jasper was glowering at Angela. She smiled sheepishly back as she took her seat beside Emmett, Ben across from her. "Why would it matter to me?" I asked.

"He's very pretty," Angela murmured.

"His name is…?"

"Edward Mason. And his sisters are Rosalie and Alice Mason."

My eyes narrowed. "Fascinating."

--

Oh. My. God. Jasper (who sits in front of me) turned back to face me in worry. Had I projected that thought into his head or could he feel the pain my body and mind was going through? Edward Anthony Mason (I had learned this from his black haired sister's thoughts when she introduced herself to me) smelled… Oh god. I clenched my hands into fists on my knees as he sat in the only empty seat beside me. Oh my god… Oh my god… Jasper was experiencing the same thing I was, only because my feelings are so strong. Oh god… This boy… This simple, seventeen year old boy is pushing me over the edge. His blood… Oh my god. **Jasper!!! Help!!** I begged. Oh god… I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. I swallowed it as his scent burned my throat. I'm pretty positive my eyes went from amber-topaz to pitch black in a matter of nano-seconds once his scent hit me.

"Bells," Jasper asked me softly, but loud enough for the teacher to hear. "How is your headache from this morning? Is it any better?"

"My head is going to split, Jazz," I groaned, playing along. And that wasn't exactly a lie. This smell… The venom wouldn't stop pooling into my mouth. It smells too good… Ahhhh…. "It hurts…"

"Bella, do you need Jasper to take you home?"

"I… I think so…" I groaned… The temptation… AHHH! I barely managed to restrain myself from sucking his blood dry right then and there, only because I didn't want to have to move the a new town again.

"Alright. You may leave. I'll page the Mrs. Manning to send Emmett up then."

Jasper had me standing shortly after he finished speaking. He then proceeded to scoop me up bridal style and he bent down to get my bag from next to Edward and he froze for a nano-second. _Oh my god… Delicious…_ were the thoughts that reached me as he led me to my Volvo.

**Oh gods, don't remind me! **I snarled. An apologetic feeling washed over me as he smiled sadly at me. He climbed into the back seat with me and cradled me. I tried to inhale his scent to rid myself of Edward's scent but to no avail. Thank god Emmett showed up soon. He glanced at us and drove us home. There… Carlisle and Esme stood, waiting for us. I spat venom onto the floor, trying to forget the scent of Edward Mason… Trying to forget the hydrangea smell.

"Emmett, Isabella, Jasper," Carlisle greeted. "We've decided to call a family meeting." He smiled cheerfully at us as I spat venom again. Oh god.

***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

So, tell me wotcha think of it!!!! Good, bad, okay? More, less? Tell me pleaseeeee!

XoxoxoxoxoX-

Psi teh Cheese Master


	2. Mike, Tyler, and Edward JPOV And BPOV

_**You Raise Me Up**_

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and J. R. R. Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings**

_Jasper had me standing shortly after he finished speaking. He then proceeded to scoop me up bridal style and he bent down to get my bag from next to Edward and he froze for a nano-second. Oh my god… Delicious… were the thoughts that reached me as he led me to my Volvo._

_**Oh gods, don't remind me! **__I snarled. An apologetic feeling washed over me as he smiled sadly at me. He climbed into the back seat with me and cradled me. I tried to inhale his scent to rid myself of Edward's scent but to no avail. Thank god Emmett showed up soon. He glanced at us and drove us home. There… Carlisle and Esme stood, waiting for us. I spat venom onto the floor, trying to forget the scent of Edward Mason… Trying to forget the hydrangea smell._

"_Emmett, Isabella, Jasper," Carlisle greeted. "We've decided to call a family meeting." He smiled cheerfully at us as I spat venom again. Oh god._

Jasper tensed beside me and Emmett provided me with an empty vase to spit out the venom in. He then moved to be in front of me and crouched down, an animalistic growl escaping him. Jasper was soon beside Emmett. More venom. Carlisle smiled sadly at me and Esme hummed softly.

"We are aware that we haven't been spending enough time with you three," Carlisle began.

"We don't _need _you with us, Carlisle," I spat venomously (**Haha… I'm so funny, huh?** Jasper glared at me there.) And I spat out more venom into the vase. He gave me this look.

"So, we've decided to take a vacation from our jobs to spend some quality time with you after school!" he finished.

"I actually quit my job," Esme put in.

"What the hell did you do?" I sneered before spitting venom. "Work at a strip club?"

_BELLA!_ Jasper's thoughts scolded. Emmett's thoughts urged me on.

"No!" Esme cried indignantly. "I worked at a pharmacy in Port Angeles!" I flinched. Not at her tone, but the burning in my throat.

"Well, this reunion _is _nice, but I need to hunt!" I hissed.

"You hunted at midnight!" Esme cried. "I saw you!!!" I looked up and met her amber-topaz gaze. She flinched away. "What… What happened?"

I spat venom again and ran out of the house at vampire speed, leaving my brothers to explain what happened.

--

I returned home about three hours later. After my hunt, I went to go for a walk around town to calm my nerves and hic scent hit me again as they drove past me. I was walking on the side of the highway to calm myself when Alice's yellow Porsche Cayman drove past me. She'd slowed to a stop and waited for me to catch up to her car. She smiled at me as she rolled her window down.

"Bells!" she cheered. "I thought you went home."

"I did. I took some aspirin and then went out with Jasper and Emmett. They ditched me at the mall in Port Angeles and so here I am, walking home," I lied.

"Why don't we give you a ride?"

"'We'?" I asked.

"Me, Rose, and Edward," she said. "Oh, and I won't take no for an answer. Edward," she turned to face the person in the passenger seat, "go sit with Rose." And it hit me again. His scent. I turned to the side and spat venom before walking around the front of the car and climbing into the seat of the car. I sat stiffly in the seat as Alice blasted the music again. She and her sister began singing along with the song. I cringed.

"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya!" they screamed loudly, but still in tune. Oh my dog. It smells so good… "Sing with us," Alice begged. I glared and she backed off, wincing. Oh well. I don't care. It's her fault I need to go hunting again. I glanced at myself in the side mirror and sneered. Yeah. I needed to hunt again. Damn it all!! I closed my eyes and sighed, a small smile falling into place as we neared the road to my house.

"Turn right here," I instructed so she could hear me. Alice continued singing and turned onto the rocky path that leads to my house. "Turn right again." Soon we were on the tree lined road to the infamous Cullen house. I was hit with a wave of worry when Alice finally pulled to a stop in front of my house. I thanked her as I got out of the car. I had to walk at a human pace as they were watching me. Emmett bounded out the door before I reached the porch and he hugged me.

"Bell!!! What took…? Oh my god… Is that hydrangea?" he whispered.

"Yes…"

"Just a taste of it wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Wrong. There're three people in that car right now!"

"DAMN!" he screamed loudly before dragging me into the house. His eyes were as black as mine.

**I need to hunt again**_**, **_I projected into Jasper's, Carlisle's, and Esme's minds. **And then, I'm going to Alaska.** Yes, Alaska was just what I needed.

--

Jasper POV

I sneered at the Mason family as I passed their table in the lunch room. Angela and Ben exchanged worried looks on my left as Emmett waved us over to our table.

"Where's Bella?" Ben asked as we sat down.

"Alaska," Emmett murmured, pushing his lunch to Ben. I pushed mine to Angela.

"Still?" Angela groaned.

They both frowned and began eating their lunches. Well, ours actually. Emmett was staring boredly around the cafeteria when his facial features hardened. He mouthed 'Mason' to me and I too tensed. Angela shook her head and continued eating. Ben sighed and glanced up and went back to eating. None of us spoke. Emmett and I sat, tensed, as Rosalie Mason walked passed us to toss her lunch. She sneered at Emmett who glowered back. She winced and practically ran back to her table. I calmed Emmett down slowly, in order to make it look normal. I miss Bella. How long is she going to remain gone? It's been a freaking week! Why hasn't she come home to us yet? I need her… I need my twin to keep my sanity. She knows this, as it is the same with her. I was becoming increasingly frustrated as these thoughts came into my head. It looked like Emmett was getting a dose of my frustration because he growled at this girl that walked by. She squeaked in terror and ran passed us in fear. I smelled the salt water from her tears and chuckled evilly.

Ben glared up at me. I sneered back. Angela looked up and slapped the back of her boyfriend's head. "Knock it off, Ben. You know he doesn't do well when Bella isn't here!"

"Yeah, well Emmett does!" Ben hissed back.

"He's giving his frustration to me," Emmett hissed. "He's sharing the hate." He and I laughed darkly, our laughter silencing the lunchroom. I blinked and stood up, walking behind Emmett. Yes, they were staring at us.

"What _are _you looking at?" I sneered out at everyone. Some of the girls yelped and some of the boys laughed and two of them made their way over to us.

"Hey," the blond one said to me, offering me his hand. "I'm Mike and this is my friend Tyler." I briefly took his hand and then Tyler's. "Dude. Are you like sick? You're freezing cold."

"I'm Jasper, and my brother Emmett." I nodded to Emmett who nodded briefly to them, his eyes going to a dark topaz. I understood why. Edward's scent breezed by us.

"Well, nice to meet ya," Tyler said. "We can be friends, right?" he asked softly.

"Well, we don't care," Emmett said. "Bell might have something to say about it."

"But she _is _saying how we need to open up more," I added as an afterthought. This is sort of true. She projects it into my mind. It counts though, right? Oh well. Whatever. No one gives a fuck. I tried to smile at them, but Emmett's tense emotion made it hard. I did it though!

--

When we got home… Bella was home. She was screaming at Carlisle who was calmly talking back. Judging by the emotions in the room, A) they were arguing and B) this had been going on for a very long time. Esme was nowhere to be seen. I cleared my throat and Bella glanced over.

"This isn't over, Carlisle," she snarled. She then proceeded to skip over to me, hugging me tightly. "Hi Jasper."

"What were you arguing about?" Emmett asked. She sighed and shrugged.

"She wants to eat Edward," Carlisle called before leaving the room. We both looked at her with wide eyes. She sneered.

"I can see the way your eyes change color. I'm not stupid. You want to eat him too," she spat at us. Her eyes, I finally took into notice, were a bright topaz. She smiled sweetly. She kissed my cheek and then Emmett's. "I think I'm going to school tomorrow, guys. I'm gonna befriend Edward! Oh, and Jasper, Carlisle switched your third and sixth period classes around."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeps. Now you're in biology for third period and gym with Emmett for sixth!" I growled at her as she fled the room.

--

Bella's POV

I don't think Jasper was too happy with me switching out his classes. Whatever. When my alarm clock went off, I was already ready to go. I wore my Hogwart's boys uniform with my Slytherin tie on, I had my hair straightened Legolas style, and I decided my Naruto bag (I printed a picture of Sakura punching Naruto on iron on paper and ironed it on my bag) would make the best impression. Jasper grinned at my outfit when he came to get me from my room.

"Hey, Bells, you know how your old Volvo was falling apart?" Emmett asked as my twin and I got downstairs. I nodded.

"We, as a family, decided to replace it." I narrowed my eyes at them and moved slowly and subtly away from Jasper. "We got you a Volvo s40," Carlisle finished. I stared at him for a moment.

"But we're taking my baby to school!" Emmett cheered. Emmett has a baby blue CJ-8 Jeep and Jasper has a blood red Honda Accord. I prefer Jasper's Honda than Emmett's jeep because the Accord goes faster…

"I thought we agreed on my baby!" Jasper whined.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" It went on like this for about five minutes before I snapped.

"SHUT THE CRAP UP!! WE'RE GONNA RACE TO SCHOOL!" I yelled angrily. I needed to get out some steam. "And we should probably hunt…" They both nodded and we were off.

--

"I got that mountain lion you guys avoided," Emmett dully informed us at lunch.

"I got your bear," I sneered.

"Really?" Jasper asked. I nodded and we (me, Emmett, Angela, and Ben) looked at him curiously. He was singing Mary Had a Little Lamb in his head. "I killed those six mountain goats that wouldn't leave us alone." I snickered. Ah, irony. Jasper sneered back. I sighed and took a deep breath and stopped mid breath. Why was Edward's scent right beside me? I finished the breath and exhaled it slowly and met each of my siblings' gazes. No frickin' way. He was…?

"Hello. You're Isabella, right?"

"Bella, actually. And you are…?" I asked.

"Edward," he supplied me, sitting down next to Emmett. Emmett and Jasper looked at me curiously. _What now, sis? _They both thought. I sighed as Edward introduced himself to Angela and Ben. **I've… No idea…** They both stared at me. **Wing it now. I had it planned out for sixth… **Jasper sighed and pulled on a smile.

"I'm Jasper," he said.

"Emmett," replied my brother. My copy, too. He wore the Hogwart's boys uniform with a Gryffindor tie on.

"Jasper! Emmett! Angela! Ben!" someone called. I flinched and shot death glares at my siblings and then at Angela and Ben… **Mike and Tyler are head over heels for me. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! **I screamed in my head, projecting it at them. Edward looked at us all in confusion. "Hey Bella!" Mike said as he stopped beside me. "We're sitting with you. Is that okay?"

"No, it is not okay, but you're going to anyways so sit down. I'm going to go now." I stood up and glared at my siblings once more before picking up my bag and stalking off. When I got to the hall way, I stopped walking and entered the teacher's lounge for a second. My Biology teacher was there. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella," he said. I think Mr. Banner is the only teacher I actually like in this hell hole.

"Hey Mr. Banner. I was just wondering if it would be alright for me to sit in the lab room."

"Always," he said. "May I ask why?"

"Mike and Tyler are stalking me around the lunchroom and I really don't think murder is acceptable."

He chuckled. "No, it's not. Go right ahead, Bella."

I smiled and nodded, walking out. Walking right into. Edward Mason.

"Son of a bitch!" I snarled as I hit him. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn he was a werewolf but those fuckers don't come on Cullen turf. I bet you're confused now.

Well, in 1900, we moved here to Forks and crossed paths with the wolves. They were about to attack us when Carlisle (he used to be so much better back then) struck up a deal with their leader. The vampires are only allowed to hunt animals and we are not allowed to set foot in La Push. When we moved away, Billy Black promised to keep our contract and so when we moved back, the contract was struck up again and Forks is considered Cullen turf, La Push is Wolf turf, and anywhere in-between and anywhere else not Forks or La Push is neutral land. So I _know _the fuckers wouldn't dare _touch_ Cullen turf soil. I sneered at Edward as I stepped back.

"What do you want?"

"Walk to class with me?" he asked.

"Whatever," I spat and we began walking side-by-side.

"So…" He said. "You like Harry Potter?"

"One of the few things I don't hate in this world."

"What are the few things you don't hate in this world?"

"Me, Jazz, Emmett, Harry Potter, and my Volvo. Why do you care?"

"Really now, Bella. Why are you being a bitch to me? Why can't we be friends?"

"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends?" I sang loudly. He chuckled and I faced him. "Why? Because you piss me off, Mason!" And with that, I stormed into the biology lab.

***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

XoxoxoxoxoX-

Psi teh Cheese Master


	3. Songs and Music With a Side of Memory

_**You Raise Me Up**_

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Characters and all Twilight stuff, J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Erwin Beekveld owns They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard, and the random songs I used, I bet you can go find who owns/sings them on…. *drum roll* THE INTERNET!!!!**

"_What do you want?"_

"_Walk to class with me?" he asked._

"_Whatever," I spat and we began walking side-by-side._

"_So…" He said. "You like Harry Potter?"_

"_One of the few things I don't hate in this world."_

"_What are the few things you don't hate in this world?"_

"_Me, Jazz, Emmett, Harry Potter, and my Volvo. Why do you care?"_

"_Really now, Bella. Why are you being a bitch to me? Why can't we be friends?"_

"_Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends?" I sang loudly. He chuckled and I faced him. "Why? Because you piss me off, Mason!" And with that, I stormed into the biology lab._

***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

He merely glided into the room after me. I sneered at him and pulled out my iPod. I smiled to myself as my song came on. It's really the only song that can change my emotions from whatever to really, very amused. I sighed as the opening music began playing. I began snapping to the beat. Did you know, Angela and Ben were the first people I met that liked Lord of the Rings? So naturally, they got me into it. Sadly, I refused to read the books until just recently. I only watched the movies. So now, I'm reading The Fellowship of the Ring and I'm on page… 201. How cool is that? I know, it's awesome. I glanced at Edward who was staring intently at me.

"Hey, I have something important to tell you," I whispered. He perked up. I snickered. Poor kid. "THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD G-G-G-GARD!" I yelled. At this, the boy began cracking up. His chair tipped backwards and he fell to the floor, cracking up hard core. I cracked a smile at this when he finally sat up. "Edward." He smirked at me. "Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

"You watch Lord of the Rings or read it? Or both?" he asked.

"I've done at least twenty-five movie marathons with Angela and Ben and I just stared The Fellowship of the Ring," I told him.

"I finished all three books, The Hobbit, and that other one whose title slips my mind," Edward said. I stared at him blankly. I snickered.

"I forgot the title to that one too. I'm planning on asking Esme," Whoa, since she's actually in the house with us, "to buy me The Hobbit and that one…" Here, I offered him an ear piece and started the song over. I grinned at him, careful not to flash my teeth too much. "Let's start this thing."

He smiled at me and nodded. And we began singing the whole song. I felt really bad for all the kids that walked in while we were singing 'They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard.' When we finished, though, our audience applauded our singing.

"Now a repeat for commentary." Edward nodded and I replayed it. "… Okay, so, Gollum, he said it like eighteen times. Are you retarded?" I sneered. I paused and squealed when Celeborn talked. Shut up. He kicks ass, okay?! "What _did_ he say?" I demanded as Gollum spoke after Legolas said that random shit that I need to re-watch the movie with subtitles for. There. The line that, if I was human, would've made me cry. "FUCK YOU TOO GOLLUM!!!!!!! DON'T DIS SAMWISE!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Near the end, m y voice (unwillingly) got hysterical. I love Samwise too. You can go die if you think my love for Samwise, Celeborn, Legolas, and Gandalf the Pimp is unhealthy. I _know_ it's unhealthy. Don't remind me, you jerks. Edward patted my shoulder. I shot him a sneer.

"So…" he said conversationally.

"We're still not friends."

He stared angrily at me.

--

After school I stopped by the bathroom. Whoa. My eyes were black. When had they turned…? Oh. Biology. I nodded to myself in understanding. I sneered at my reflection. God I look so _weird_. Like not weird weird, but potential serial killer weird. How sad _is_ that? Whatever. When I left the bathroom, Alice and Emmett were waiting for me. I took Emmett's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Bella, need a ride home? Edward can give you and your family rides. He brought his Volvo s60-" I was sold at the car type. I gave Alice this look.

"I will buy his car. Where is he?!" Emmett snickered and gave Alice this 'I-told-you-so' look. Whatever. I was chomping at the bit (as Angela would say) to get to Edward's precious. OHMIGAWD!!!! When I saw it, I literally swooned. Alice leaned on the car to wait for Edward; Emmett went to tell Jasper at track (yes, my twin takes track! I take painting after school on Wednesday and Friday) and I drooled all over Edward's car. Figuratively, of course. Vampires cannot drool. I was sprawled across the hood, hugging the car, when Edward's laugh reached my ears. I ignored it as Alice told him he was going to wait an hour with us to take us home.

"Okay Bella, you really need to get off my car so I can move it," Edward's voice chided me from the driver side door.

"You cannot part me from my lover!!!!" I cried out. I would've gripped tighter, but seriously, people don't appreciate dents in their car. Trust me. Emmett slugged me in the face and I've slugged Jasper in the face and Jasper's slugged Emmett and me and I've slugged Emmett more times than I'd like to count and Emmett's slugged Jasper more times than need be counted. So, I've learned that you don't dent a car lover's car, especially if said car lover is a vampire.

"Bell, c'mon. Jasper wants us to come watch his practice today," Emmett's voice said.

"NOOOOO!" I moaned.

"Come. On!" Emmett roared, ripping me off of the car. I froze as he dragged me off, having an intense flashback.

--

"_Come on, little brat!" the man with red eyes snarled at me. I blinked my brown eyes and looked up at him innocently. I cradled my twin's dying form to my chest. This man… Who is he? I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes. I held tightly onto Jasper. "NOW!" he roared._

"_No!!" I shrieked. _

"_COME ON BRAT!" he yelled at me. I cringed against Jasper's slowly cooling body. "Come now and I promise," he was pleading now, "I won't hurt you, little angel." I stared at him blankly. What the hell? What's up with this guy?_

"_Who _are_ you?" I whispered. The man squatted down in front of me and sneered. He ran a freezing cold finger from my cheek to my waist, not hesitating to feel me up. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my brother groaned in pain. "Jazz?"_

"_My name is…" He snickered cruelly. "Just, come with me, belle." _

_I looked up at him in shock. "What did you call me?!"_

"_Belle. It means angel," he murmured slowly, as if I was a retard._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" I yelled. "You have no right, you jerk!"_

"_But I do, belle. I'm Commander of the Vampiric Army assisting the South, I am James," he snarled at me._

"_That gives you-"_

"_Bella…"_

"_Jasper?!" I looked frantically at my brother. "Jazz, please wake up! Jazz!! JAZZ!!"_

"_Run, Bella…"_

"_No!!" I shrieked. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!!!" _

"_Then you'll die here!" James yelled evilly. With those words, he proceeded to beat me. "Come. On! WHY WON'T YOU TWO TWINS DIE ALREADY?!" I heard him shriek at us after what seemed like millenniums later. I hissed as I curled against Jasper's cold body. _

"_Bella…" He moaned._

"_YOU MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!" I heard. What a musical voice… I hummed horridly and welcomed the black of death… And the next thing I felt was pain. Pain beyond anyone's wildest dreams… I had no idea what this pain was. I arched my back, allowing no sound to pass through my lips. I writhed in place for millenniums… Too long did I writhe… And when I next awoke from the hell hole, I saw life in Hi-Def. _

_--_

I blinked myself out of that _horrid_ memory and looked around me. Edward and Emmett were sitting in front of me talking about cars… I cringed. But then I smiled. Although it was a bit blurry, the last thing I had said while I was human was that I'd never leave Jasper. And I would never… I flung myself at my brother as he made his way towards us. He stumbled as he caught me and immediately tried to calm me.

"She was… Not here," Emmett whispered. Jasper nodded and petted my hair.

"I'm here, sis… Shhh… Tell me what's wrong…" I was aware of him carrying me as I continued shuddering. There was no use worrying about it. I just needed to know he was here, next to me. He cradled me as he sat in the back of Edward's Vo- I'M IN IT! I pushed away from Jasper and began petting the seats beside me and behind me. I nuzzled them and inhaled their Volvo scent. (**YES! Volvos DO have scents jerks!** I sneered into my brother's heads.) Jasper and Emmett both turned around and stared at me. I smiled.

"I LOVE YOU MY SIBLINGS WHOM I WISH WERE DEAD!" I yelled.

"Could you be louder?" Edward sneered at me.

"Hey, Edward," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!" I screamed.

"What did you say?" he whispered at a stop light, turning to give me this too-innocent look on his face.

"The hobbits-the hobbits- the hobbits- the hobbits to Isengard- to Isengard, The hobbits-the hobbits- the hobbits- the hobbits to Isengard- to Isengard, The hobbits-the hobbits- the hobbits- the hobbits to Isengard- to Isengard!" I sang.

"What did you say?" he asked again and we began humming the music.

"Edward," I sneered. "Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him, tell me where is Gandalf-"

"That's enough!" Emmett interrupted.

"Love you too, Emmett," I spat sarcastically, looking at my reflection in Edward's rear view mirror. My eyes were (if possible) darker. So were my brothers' eyes. Edward sneered at me as he turned down the right road. I leaned back. I whispered so Edward couldn't hear,

"Who's up for screwing with the wolves tomorrow after school?"

"Count me in," Emmett said at vampire speed. Jasper merely nodded at vampire speed.

"So," Edward said as he turned onto the tree-lined lane of our estate, "do you guys want to come to La Push with us Saturday?"

I began cracking up. I really couldn't help it. Nor could Emmett which brought Jasper to cracking up. "Are you serious?" I managed to get out. Edward nodded in confusion. I laughed even harder. "Aha, aha, aha… No." I deadpanned and climbed out of the car.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ask the La Push-lings," I sneered as I grabbed my bag and walked to the porch. I called over my shoulder, "We still aren't friends!" I heard him scoff and went to probe his mind… It… I… WHAT THE FUCK!??!?!?!?! No… I know I'm not losing my powers… I KNOW I'M NOT!!! I hissed, threw my bag carelessly onto my bed, and I jumped out my bedroom window and ran into the forest. The first thing I smelled was a grizzly so I went for it. All the while… Why couldn't I hear that kid's thoughts? He doesn't, shouldn't, won't, and can't know about us! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! Once I drained the grizzly, I dropped its body and buried it like I did for all my meals. The next thing I smelled- a mountain goat. Okay, so those fuckin' stalkers don't get to be buried. Yes. Sheep are stalkers. How I came up with this theory: A) when/if you work on a farm with sheep, they watch you when you walk around and do your chores. I swear to god, I am NOT kidding and B) when you can't sleep, they tell you to count sheep. Why do they tell you to count sheep?!?! SO THE SHEEP CAN WATCH YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!! So, in conclusion, Sheep. Are. Stalkers. I cringed as the warm (and delicious yet disgusting) blood of the goat rolled down my throat. How could I not read Edward's mind? HOW? I hissed as I threw the animal off the mountain I stood on. That fucker can go and… Die. I got nothing. I growled and began running through the forest on the mountain. Okay, so I was actually dancing. Literally. I was dancing through the forest downhill. There was no music, no song… Except the one in my head. I don't think you could actually dance to this song, but what the hell.

"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face."

The lyrics came naturally. I've sung this song before. It's our song… If I could, I would cry. I would cut and try to kill myself… If only I could. I danced through the trees, treating them like different partners in a ball room. Each partner I dared not dance with for too long, for they might get the wrong impression. I dance to find him. I dance to find the one to love me and care for me like _he_ did… Before the war took him from me…

"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy its only you and me…"

Yes. I know the song says 'Girl, it's only you and me' but, let's face it. I was in love with a man. A soldier who left me to protect me.

I weaved gracefully through the trees until I reached the edge of the forest. I leaned on a tree and took a deep, calming breath.

--

"_Izzy, love, I've been called to war." I looked at my lover blankly. _

"_No!! NO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!! NO!!" I cried out, my knees giving out under me. He caught me and pulled me to his chest._

"_It's only in a week. We can do whatever you want in that week," he cooed._

"_Whatever I want?" I asked him softly._

_He glared at me. "Izzy, we won't go down this road," he whispered._

"_You said _anything_, Laurent!" I argued. Laurent looked at me. _

"_Izzy, no."_

"_Please!!!" I begged. _

"_Isabella."_

"_Please Laurent… Please…" I gasped as the tears I tried to hold back flooded my eyes. "Please… What if I lose you…? I love you Laurent… Please…" I smelt the saltwater before it passed my nose. Laurent kissed away my tears._

"_Izzy, I don't want to risk you getting pregnant," he murmured against my cheek as he pulled me into his lap in his chair in his house's living room. "Please, try to see it my way first…"_

_I could only sob harder. "What i-if I lose you, Laurent?" I cried. "I do-don't want to lose you!!!"_

"_Shh…" he whispered, kissing my face softly. "Shh…"_

"_I love you s-so much Laurent!!!! I love you… I love you…"_

"_Just once, alright love…?" he whispered. I merely nodded._

_--_

_I watched Laurent go regretfully. I knew something bad would happen to him, me, the baby, us. Yes. The baby. Laurent's fears were confirmed. There was a baby. Jasper held me tightly as we watched Laurent go. His sister, Victoria, was also crying on Jasper's shoulder. Sobbing as hard as me. She and I would be heartbroken together. We should be sisters, but the stupid Civil War had to call off the wedding. That evening, Victoria disappeared. We never saw her again. I couldn't sleep. I had horrid dreams… Laurent died… I died…. My precious baby died… Death, death, death! Everywhere… I had to sleep with Jasper that first night. The second night was a dream I will never forget, because I still relive that moment… When we woke up side-by-side together and he kissed me good morning. That was my dream. Ever since he left me, I've replayed it over and over. I will never forget that one moment. The sun filtered in on us perfectly. And, that second morning after the dream, after I woke up, was the horror of my life. My brother… He was called away to war. First we lost my father to war, then Laurent leaves for war, then Victoria disappears, and now… My brother is being called to war! What is this world coming to?! He's only seventeen for Mercy's sake!! SEVENTEEN!!! My twin was to leave us in two weeks. _

_In the middle of the first week, I got the news. Laurent had been shot in the war. He'd had no chance of survival. Three days later, I had a miscarriage. I considered suicide, but Jasper told me that Mother needed me. It hurt me so much… And then… Came the day we were changed. I followed Jasper to the train station, like he said I could. And then, James…_

_--_

I had collapsed when I realized anything of the real world at all. I was leaning on the tree from earlier, panting. I knew I didn't need to pant, but it was the only natural reaction to my flashbacks. I was heaving in front of me as I tried to calm myself down. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and leaned over until my head was touching my knees. I let out dry sobs, since we vampires cannot shed tears. No one came for me. I bet Esme or Carlisle were keeping my brothers away from me. I kept to this theory even as someone approached me and took a seat beside me. I continued dry sobbing as soothing circles were rubbed on my back. I wish… I wish I had Victoria… I wish I had my Laurent… My lover… I wish I had my mother… I wish I could go back and keep them all from leaving me…

"Y'know… I'm surprised Carlisle let me even on Cullen Turf." I knew it. The fuckers came on Cullen Turf.

"Sam…" Sam and I are so alike yet so different. We both have had to cope with love… And… Hurt and the loss of a loved one. I've had to live with the pain for nearly one hundred years. He's only had to deal with it for about ten. Sam doesn't even have the all of it yet. "Oh Sam…" He sighed and pulled me to his chest.

"You still smell awful, Isabella," he chided.

"You sm-smell worse, S-Sam," I countered.

"Yet," he said softly, "you're still here."

"Y-you're all I have…" I whimpered. "All I have to understand my pain… I saw him again… I remember that morning, so clearly… I remember it like it happened just yesterday…"

He began petting my hair. "I want to see it again, Isabella. I want to see it again, and I want to feel what you felt… I want to know what you're going through…" I winced and projected everything I remember from that morning into Sam's mind. Everything. I let the emotions and the pictures take me and pushed all of it into Sam's mind. I knew his eyes were closed without having to look. I think, even though he isn't me or Laurent, I think Sam holds this moment in his heart like a gift from god. I think Sam loves and cherishes that moment, the moment I woke with Laurent in the morning, he cherishes it as much as I do, if not more. He pulled me to my feet. "I must be getting back, Cullen," he whispered.

"Yeah, sure Uley. You shouldn't even be here," I called after him as he ran into the forest. Seconds later, I heard the 'thud' of paws against the ground. I smiled to myself and danced into our front yard, humming our song. Mine and Sam's song. "You raise me up… So I can stand on mountains…" I sang quietly as I jumped into my room via the window. Angela was lounging there reading a magazine as was Ben. They were listening to my CD. All the songs I cherished closely to my dead, un-beating heart.

"-I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby…"

I looked at them casually. "So, what's on the agenda for Thursday night?" I inquired.

"You need to get out, so we're going clubbing," Angela said, putting the magazine down. Ben shut the CD off as Laurent's name and the baby's would be name (Laurent Isabella Jackmont Whitlock) flitted across my mind.

"Okay. You have my outfit, I presume?" I inquired softly. Angela presented me with a black dress and some really long boots with about three inches of heels on them. I nodded and took them and walked into the bathroom connected to my room. The dress reached the bottom of my thighs and hugged my body tightly. It had a black sash around the middle and the heels reached just above my knees and aced up the front. I pulled my hair back into an intricate bun and swapped my studded earrings for dream-catcher style earrings. I exited the room and spun around for Angela and Ben to see. Both applauded it and we all three glanced out the window. It was nearly dark. I nodded.

"So…" I stated conversationally.

"We're taking the Jetta," Ben said softly. I nodded and followed them to the living room. "Come on Jasper, Emmett," he called. My brothers were also dressed for clubbing as they stood from the couch and joined us at vampire speed.

"Nice," Emmett said. I sneered and looked at Angela and Ben. Angela had on the same thing I did only it was a nice shade of red.

"Y'all ready to go?" Angela asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Jasper commented and we walked out to the Jetta.

--

My god. I thought my ears would explode. What the hell man. I mean seriously. What the hell!!!! Did they _have_ to play club music so loud? I don't even listen to rap man!

"You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)" Was what I heard before I was dancing away with some random drunk boy. Who was he? I wish I cared enough to know.

I spun away from him at the end of the song.

"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_."_

This person was a really good dancer. I sneered as I spun myself around him. He caught my wrist, kissed it, traced his tongue along it, and opened his eyes. Blood red… Vampire. I smirked as he pulled me to his chest and we began dancing. Soon, there was a large circle around us. I knew it. The dance-partner switch should've happened at the end of that one song… Too late now. He spun me away from him and spun me back. When he caught me, he dipped me down low. I sneered at him as he pulled me and let me go. I sighed and let myself go. As long as Edward's scent was nowhere near me, I was fine. I let my body old with this strange vampire's body and I began singing with the song.

"Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer."

I smirked at him as I danced around him. He grinned at me and pulled me to him again and our bodies danced together as if they knew each other from somewhere. He put his lips to my neck and dragged his teeth from my shoulder to my chin.

"Ah-!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back in pain. "Womanizer!" I hissed.

"Ah," he cooed, "how'd you guess?" I chuckled darkly as he danced away from me. I sighed and took my hair down, putting the hair-tie around my wrist. I shook my hair out, put my arms above my head, and began dancing just like that. I got cat calls and wolf-whistles as my vampire boy came up behind me and began dancing in rhythm with me, his hands ghosting over my curves, barely touching me as they traced my body. He even managed to look natural while tracing my legs. When he got to my shoulders, he began massaging them, massaging away all the tenseness I've felt the fast few weeks. The tips of his fingers brushed down the rest of my body. "So, James," I began softly.

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"How's the assassination thing going?" I cooed as the song 'Womanizer' finished.

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up."

"Not really my thing."

"Why're you in Washington?"

"… No reason."

I smirked and began doing very complex dance moves. A combination of English royalty and street break-dancing. Amazingly enough, James kept up with me. I took a deep breath through my nose and noted that Jasper, Emmett, Angela, Ben, and a couple other girls from school were at the front of the circle. James traced my arms and pushed me away from him gracefully and the move I was currently doing brought me back to him. He pulled me to him so my back was against his chest and he put his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck and he spun in a circle, my legs locked around his left leg. I untangled myself from him and bowed from him before my twin came and took James's place. Oh this is gonna be good. Seriously. Think about it: James versus Jasper, fighting over whom will dance with me. I bet this'll be on YouTube before the night is done. Pretty soon it was a dance off between my twin and our would-be murderer. Close your eyes and imagine that, slave readers.

--

Jasper, Emmett, and I returned home at about three in the morning. Esme and Carlisle were pacing worriedly (whoa) around the kitchen when we walked in. My hair was in a screwy pony tail, Jasper's looked messed up, and Emmett's looked like road kill. He'd joined in the dance off later. They looked up at us and sighed in relief. I raised my eye brows and glanced at my brothers.

_Thank god… Oh thank god_, Esme thought.

_I thought we lost them…_ Carlisle's thoughts screamed at me.

"Where were you?" Esme whispered hysterically.

"Clubbing. We left a note," Jasper said, pointing to the note in Esme's hand.

"Is that all?" Carlisle demanded sharply.

"We had a dance off. It'll be on YouTube tomorrow. You can watch it there," Emmett snarled. He still wasn't used to the whole parent thing. None of us were, actually.

"Angela and Ben just brought us home," I added. They glared at us before Esme was hugging Jasper. I couldn't help it. A territorial growl escaped my throat. I really couldn't help it. So why did everyone look at me funny? He's MINE! MINE. My name is on him… On his right thigh, I do believe.

"Bella?" Esme asked. Jasper slowly walked towards me.

"It is okay Bells… I'm here. No one else can have me. No one else will take me," he whispered soothingly, pulling me into his warm (to me) embrace, petting my hair. I figured I should tell him. Only he, Emmett, and Sam know…

"I saw him…" I whispered. Jasper tensed and kissed both my cheeks, mouthing it to Emmett. Emmett came over and hugged me close to him.

--

I stared at the scenery laid out before me in my room. In my room, I have three of my walls painted forest green and the other wall is a window. Against one wall (the once across from the window) is a couch that is a dark brown, making it look like a bush. Next to the couch is a brown table and a large, brown stereo. On the far right wall is my closet and my alarm clock and on the wall across from it is a shelf. The entire wall is made up of a brown shelf covered floor to ceiling in CDs and records. On the floor in front of it is a record player. The carpet is a dark, emerald green. So, I was sitting on the couch, Beethoven filling the room, staring out at the forest around me. I merely stared. It was beautiful to me. I sighed. What was happening to me…? I pushed open the window (yes, bitches, my window is also a door) and ran out into the night. Why I was where I ended up, I don't know. I stood in the tree and gracefully (and silently and ninja-like, might I add) opened the window and danced silently into the room. I got on my knees beside the bed and watched him sleep.

Edward Anthony Mason… Hm… He's cute when he- STOP RIGHT THERE BELLA!!! You're self proclaimed A because of the whole 'Laurent' thing, remember? And worst of all, Edward is, I repeat, EDWARD IS HUMAN!! I hissed and shoved those thoughts away. I would look at them when Edward was in danger. Why…? What is this damn human doing to me?! WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME??!?! I leaned back on my heels and smiled as he slept on. This could become a hobby.

"….Nnn… Bella…"

I froze.

***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

XoxoxoxoxoX-

Psi teh Cheese Master


	4. I Love You

_**You Raise Me Up**_

**Disclaimer: Um… If you see anything OC-ish or outlandish that doesn't belong to Twilight, HP, anime, or musical artists, I own it, but I only own the OCs… Not that there will be any. Oh, and I OWN ITACHI-PORN AND THE WHOLE 'SHEEP ARE STALKERS' DEAL!!! CREDIT ME!!!!**

_Edward Anthony Mason… Hm… He's cute when he- STOP RIGHT THERE BELLA!!! You're self proclaimed A because of the whole 'Laurent' thing, remember? And worst of all, Edward is, I repeat, EDWARD IS HUMAN!! I hissed and shoved those thoughts away. I would look at them when Edward was in danger. Why…? What is this damn human doing to me?! WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME??!?! I leaned back on my heels and smiled as he slept on. This could become a hobby._

"…_.Nnn… Bella…"_

_I froze._

***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

I was on my feet and half way out the window when he rolled over and mumbled something about dogs eating igloos. Ah… He's asleep. I smiled and moved back to his bedside. I have to watch the clock. Then again… I laced my fingers together and put them under my chin. I smiled. Edward Anthony Mason, hm? Sounds cute. Isabella Whitlock Cullen Mason. No. I discarded the idea as soon as it came. Too many last names, not enough middle. I sighed as he slept on. So innocent. I've no idea how long I watched him but I was brought out of it at the shrill sound of his alarm clock. I winced and left the room as quickly as I could. I jumped into my room just as my first alarm went off. Jasper was sitting on my bed, a look of sheer terror on his face. He whipped his head around as I landed gently on the carpet and he threw himself at me.

"Isabella!!!" he cried. "Don't do that!"

I sighed. His thoughts were screaming at me about how I was an idiot. "I'm so sorry Jazz..." I whispered.

"I thought… I thought you abandoned us for James!!" he exclaimed, holding me at arm's length. He looked me up and down and his eyes darkened.

"Where were you?" he hissed at me.

"Go ask Emmett, Jazz," I said softly.

"I DID! HE SAID YOU WERE OFF HIS RADAR!!!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'd like to get ready for school, thanks," I snapped. He hissed at me. "You can leave without me," I snarled as he slammed my bedroom door. I picked out my favorite clothes from Lord of the Rings: The outfit Legolas wore at the end of Disc Two of The Return of the King. His Prince outfit. I styled my hair TenTen style, from Naruto, pulled on my hiking boots, grabbed my Naruto bag, and ran down the stairs at vampire speed. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were glaring heavily at me.

"Bitch," Emmett snapped at me. I scoffed. Great. Now the whole fam damnly is mad at me. Whatever. I flashed them the peace sign and skipped out to my Volvo. I tore out of the garage and left skid marks in the drive way. I arrived at the Mason house just as Alice was unlocking her Porsche. I rolled the passenger side window down and sneered at them.

"Yo," I said.

"Bella!!!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes as Edward came out of the house. He was locking the door and his back was to me so I honked. He jumped, turned around, and glowered at my car as the key slipped from his grasp.

"Yo, Eddie-Boy. Come, come. Get in the car!" I called. What _is_ he doing to me? I'm fighting with Jasper, my lifeline, because of this freakin' mortal!!! Forgetting about the key he dropped, Edward flew down the porch (why?!? I tried to probe his mind as to find out the reason, but some unknown force pushed back at me) and was in my car faster than normal human pace, slower than werewolf run. I rolled up his window and drove off without another word. I gently hit the gas pedal and turned on some music. It was my CD.

"Okay, this one is Sam and Bella's song," my voice echoed through the car. "How-? SHUT UP FUCKER! I DON'T KNO- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MUTT!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, sorry about that, you poor CD. Okay, SAMANDBELLA'SSONGYOURAISEMEUP- GET AWAY FROM MY VOLVO YOU ASSHOLE-!" And the song 'You Raise Me Up' began playing. Oh. So that's the first song on here. I glanced at Edward since apparently I cannot get into his head. He was snickering.

"Shut up, Mason."

"Aw, but that was cute, Cullen," he snickered. I hit the gas pedal. The smirk was gone. He was staring at me in awe as I maneuvered through heavy traffic as a result of rush hour. I slammed to a stop with a squeal in the school parking lot about five minutes later. He was still staring in awe. I snickered and jumped out of my precious. I reached in and grabbed my bag from the floor at Edward's feet, holding my breath all the while. When I got out of the car, I exhaled and glanced at my reflection. Good. My eyes were still topaz. I leaned against my door as Edward got out and the Honda Accord parked next to my Volvo. Jasper got out and opened his mouth to speak to me, to apologize according to his thoughts, but I walked off with Edward, locking my Volvo to be sure.

"Hey, why are people staring at me funny?" Edward asked curiously. Did he mean it?! DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I HEAR HIS THOUGHTS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Because you're with the infamous and eternally single Isabella Marie Cullen," I told him.

"With…?"

"Walking with, talking with, fraternizing with, the works kid," I said softly. "I'm only ever seen with my brothers, Angela, and Ben."

"Speaking of which," Edward said, "Angela and Ben are coming to La Push tomorrow with us. You sure you won't come?"

"Don't wanna. I have plans for tonight that involve me being out till I need to sleep 24-7 tomorrow and Sunday," I murmured. We stopped outside the library. "Well kiddo, here's you first period. See ya later," I said before walking off. Damn! I'd hoped 'kiddo' would get weird thoughts. WHY CAN'T I HEAR HIS THOUGHTS?!?!?! There's no one for me to tell… Oh god. What the hell should I do? Well, first, calm down. Calm down. Calm down, Isabella. I SAID CALM!!!! I can't… I need… Sam! That's it! Sam!!! I stood in front of my locker and pulled out my phone, sending Sam a text to meet me in Port Angeles around six. It gives me time to go to my art club, take Edward home, change, hunt, and possibly make up with Jasper.

--

Emmett waved me over to our usual table. I sneered at him and took my lunch tray to the Mason and Co. table. Some whore (I believe her name is Jessica) was hanging off of Edward's left arm and Alice was on his right side. I sighed and stood behind her.

"Honey," I said. She blinked and looked at me curiously, her eyes widening slightly, "get the fuck out of that seat now." She yelped in fear and scooted over, effectively pushing some kid named Eric off the bench. Not my problem. I sighed and sat in the spot she vacated. I set my lunch tray down, sat in the space beside Edward, and leaned my chair on its back two legs. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Look who decided to live a little," one girl said. I think her name's Lauren, but I'm not sure. "What, did being a loner finally get boring?" she snapped. I huffed.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. "Jazz and Emmett are mad at me and hating on my car and my lifestyle, so I've come over here for some R&R."

"Hey," Rosalie (I think) said. I looked up at her. "Isn't that Legolas's prince outfit from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King?"

"Well spotted," I said.

"I have one too!!!!" she squealed. I raised my eye brows. "And your hair is like TenTen's from Naruto!"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Okay, I have an idea," she said. I nodded again. "I'll come to school as TenTen on Monday and you come to school as… Hm…"

"Tayuya, how about?"

Rosalie studied me for a second. "Yeah. You would look good as Tayuya." She nodded and turned her (beautiful) emerald eyes on Edward. His emerald eyes looked back. "So, Isabella," she said.

"Hm?" I asked, tossing my apple into the air. I caught it and twirled it on my finger while pushing my lunch to Edward.

"You're coming with us to La Push tomorrow, right?"

I looked up and narrowed my eyes. "Edward didn't tell you? I can't come," I spat venomously. I mean really.

"No. He doesn't much talk to us," Alice cut in. "But, why can't you come?" she asked.

"I have plans for tonight and then I'm gonna get drunk hardcore and sleep all tomorrow and Sunday," I sneered as I spun the apple in the air. I caught it and took a deep inhale of it. It smelled really good, but I know… I know… It tastes like ash…

--

I finished my painting of three weeks with a dab of pink. I smiled to myself and began to put my supplies away. I was well aware of Edward standing in the door way, watching me closely. Lauren, Jessica, and a few other girls swoon at him whereas Angela and I (along with all the guys) ignored his existence.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Ben said as he walked over to my painting. I took off my smock and washed my hands, drying them before walking over to Ben. It's not that pretty. "It's the best piece of artwork since… Well, since forever!" I sighed. It was a picture of me (although you couldn't tell since I made the people in black and white), Laurent, and what I imagined Laurent Isabella Jr. would've looked like.

"It's your family, isn't it?" Ben whispered softly. I nodded and, with a near-by Sharpie, signed my name in the corner. The background was of a sunset in my hometown of Columbia, South Carolina. I felt my eyes sting and I let it go, knowing that I couldn't cry. I 'hmm'ed to myself as I picked up my bag. I wave good bye to the teacher and walked passed Edward who followed me out to my car. I jumped into the driver's seat, grabbed my cell phone and iPod, and threw my book bag into the back just as Edward got in. I had to call Sam. He asked me to call about the problem.

"Hello, Isabella," he said on the first ring.

"Hey Sam. Where can we meet?"

"Why are we meeting?"

"There's been… Complications with…" I tried to figure out how to word what I needed to say.

"Ah. Someone who doesn't know in the car?"

"Ah, you know me too well," I said.

"It's not about Laurent, is it?"

"Not today."

"Power malfunction?"

"Exactly. Although it sounds like the electricity in my house went out when you say it like that…" I scratched my cheek as I pulled out of the school parking lot. "So, you know where Ang and Ben dragged me last night, right?"

"Isabella, it's all over YouTube," he said.

"…" I glowered as I turned on my windshield wipers as the rain began. "Fuck. That's not really good. That guy you saw with me on the videos… James."

Dead silence. I mean dead silence. Sam wasn't even breathing. Nor was anyone else in the room. Except someone scarfing down food. "WHERE IS THE BASTARD?!" Sam finally shrieked. Edward looked at me funny as I floored it. "I WILL KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD!!! I SWEAR IT!! WHERE IS HE?!"

I inhale Edward's scent and it calmed me. "Hush… He's gone. I'll call Emmett later, yeah?"

"Call him. NOW!"

"Sheesh, calm your ass down, Sammy boy," I mocked before hanging up on him. I pressed play on my CD player and called Emmett.

"You know what, Jake?" my voice echoed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… I don't know either. Let's just listen to the song. A tribute to Laurent Isabella Jackmont Whitlock Jr.'s parents, yeah?"

"Always."

"Hey, we should write a song."

"What about?"

"I dunno… Pancakes and lovers?"

"I'm on it."

"A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face…"

"Hey. This is Emmett. Leave me a message and I'll consider ringin' ya back."

"Hey, Emmett. Fucker, you need to answer your phone! YOU HAVE FUCKIN' CALLER ID, YEAH!?!?!? MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" And I hung up. I glanced at my speedometer: 140.

"Holy shit, Bella!" Edward yelled. "Slow it down!" I slammed on the breaks, leaving skid marks as my Volvo did a complete 360 in front of his house, leaving skid marks. He stared at me, picked up his back pack and, just before he opened the door, looked at me cautiously. He threw me a piece of paper. "Call me if you change your mind about La Push, okay?"

I nodded. I watched him run into his house, using his back pack as an umbrella. I smirked as he entered the house and I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number Edward gave me and he picked up half-way through the first ring.

"H-hello?" he panted.

"Hey. It's me. I'll be here at seven AM sharp Monday morning, kay kiddo? Don't be late." And I hung up. I saved his number in my phone and pulled away. I heard his laugh as I drove home. I ran inside, dropped my bag, and laid my leather mini-skirt, my black tank top, and my leather jacket out on my couch. I put my black hiking boots on the floor beside them. I set my cell phone and iPod on my stereo and ran down the stairs and out of the house to hunt.

--

When I finally reached the club, there was a long-assed line. Whatever. It's because of me. I strolled to the front of the line and smiled at the guard.

"You're Bella-!"

"The one and only!"

"Come in, please come in!" I skipped in and scanned the crowds. Sam was with… Oh, he was with Leah at the bar. I forced my way through the crowd to get to them and sat in between them naturally and ordered a martini.

"So," I said conversationally.

"What did you want?" Leah growled. I sneered at her and looked at Sam.

"I can't read Edward's mind."

Sam hissed at Leah and looked at me. His copper-brown eyes bored into mine. "You fed recently?"

"Mountain goat."

"Ah."

"I wish you ate humans," Leah sneered at me. Sam and I rounded on her. I narrowed my eyes as Sam growled. "I feel so unsafe with you around, knowing you eat animals."

I clenched my hand into a fist. _Punch her, please!_ Sam begged in my head. And, hey, I can't disappoint. I slugged Leah in the face and she fell backwards, grabbing my wrist. I fell with her. She had me pinned to the floor. I lifted my leg up and rammed it into her abs, sending her flying backwards. I stood up just as she came at me. She slammed her fist into my jaw and round housed my abs. I slammed into the bar counter, crunching it. I bared my fangs and, just as I went to grab her, by arms were held back as were Leah's. It had to be either a wolf or one of my family members. I snarled at Leah who snarled back. I struggled to break free of the hold on me to get at the stupid mutt across from me. I spat venom at Leah and was abruptly led out the back exit, Leah and her capture –Sam- right behind us. I was released and I lunged at Leah just as she lunged at me. I had her pinned to the ground and she began clawing at me as I began punching her face. I hate wolf blood, so its fine that I make her bleed, just FYI. She slammed her foot into my abs and sent me into the brick wall. She jumped up and ran at me. I round housed her in the face, sending her into the nearest brick wall. She knocked over a couple of trash cans.

I hissed and a red haze tinted my vision as I lunged at Leah. I rammed my knee into her gut and knocked her feet out from under her, kicking her away. I didn't wait for her to get up. I bared my fangs, which were dripping venom by now, and lunged at her. She moved out of the way just as my teeth were about to bite at her neck. She slammed her foot into my back and I slammed into the ground. I rolled away as she punched where I had previously occupied. I tripped her again and she fell towards me. I elbowed her in the face and rolled away. Now, I have a question. Why aren't Sam and whoever intervening? Whatever. I right hooked Leah's face and she slammed her head into the dumpster I stood in front of. Slowly, the red haze ebbed away and I spat venom into the dumpster. I kicked Leah's unconscious form and looked for Sam. He and his friend whom I couldn't see clearly stood at the entrance of the alley way. I coughed and looked at him and he tensed and slowly turned to face me.

"She's out cold," I informed him calmly, nodding to Leah. "But now I have to burn these clothes."

"Why?" Sam's friend asked. Oh my. Poor, innocent, newly wolf-ed Jared had to see that? Poor kid.

"Leah," I spat venom at her name, "touched them. And I like this outfit and everything." Sam came over to me and hugged me.

"So, you came to talk about…?"

"Ah. I cannot read Edward Anthony Mason's thoughts." I stared at him for a second. "What is he doing to me, Sam?!! What's happening to me? Every moment I'm away from him… I want to go back to him!! Sam!! What is he doing to me? What's happening? I don't… I want to be with him every minute of every day!!! What's happening to me Sam!!!?" I cried, falling against Sam. I was dry sobbing against him as he tried to soothe me.

"I think… He's the one," Sam said. "Isabella, you're in love," he cooed.

"Oh god…"

--

I had Beethoven blasting in my ears when my phone rang.

"Bella," I said.

"Hey. It's me," Edward's voice said. "I need to talk to you." I was in the living room at 'I need'. I'm just done denying it.

"I need to talk to you too. I'll be there in five."

"It's a ten minute drive!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, but you forget who you're talking to," I said, hanging up. "I'm going out!" I screamed into the house. Nobody answered. Whatever. Fuckers can hate on me all they want. I don't care. I went and climbed into my Volvo, opened the garage, tore out of the garage, closed it, and sped out of the drive way. True to my word, I arrived at the Mason house in five minutes. Edward was standing on the porch under his umbrella. When he saw me he sprinted to the car and jumped in, closing his umbrella as I began driving.

We rode to Port Angeles in silence except for my music playing.

"Okay. This is the most recent addition to this tape. Right…? Right… Who's it for…? What? Who the fuck wrote this script…? What? It's not a script? Well what the hell is it? Y'know what? Shut up. No, I'm not trying to be a bitch! You know I love you Sam. You're like my big brother! What? She said that? Where is she? I'll kill her!!! LEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Oh, hiya Seth!!! Hugs? Yay! Oh. Song. Right. Well… Edward? What the fuck? What song is this?! Oh my god I hate this song! I found a Legolas/Aragorn video to this song, you know. I hate it. What? _I_ picked it? What was I high or something? This song sucks ass dude! I think this song should be for like… Who? Oh Alice. Yeah. Her. This is like Alice to Jasper. God. Have you heard what she thinks? No? Lucky fucker! This song makes me feel like- DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH! I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!! Yeah, I know it just healed, so shut up Leah. No one likes you, 'cept Sam. He told me to beat you up last night. What? Fine, fine. Apparently, this is the song _I_… I was so high… I dedicated to… Why this song again? Y'know what song I think would be better than this one? 'Listen to Your Heart'. Am I right? I'm right, huh Jared? What? I'm wrong? What…? Do you… What?"

"One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya."

"Where are we?" Edward demanded as I pulled into a parking space of a fancy Italian restaurant. I smiled.

"We're here to talk," I said gently. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"Then let's go." Together, we climbed out of my Volvo, I locked it, and we walked into the restaurant together. The waitress led us to a table in the emptiest part of the restaurant. Edward picked it out.

"What can I get you both?" she said cutely. I mentally gagged.

"Just…. Some lasagna and some Coke," he said.

"Just Coke, please." She nodded and shot Edward a smile and walked away. "So," I said, facing Edward, "what did you want to talk about?"

He looked around uncertainly. "I asked the La Push kids about you," he said softly. I smirked at him. "All they said was that the Cullen family is not human at all."

"Oh?" I said softly. We both paused as the waitress brought our drinks. When she walked away, I continued. "And what is your opinion on this?"

"I agree with them."

"Really now," I said thoughtfully, chewing on my straw.

"And I have a few ideas of what you may be."

I chuckled darkly. "Knock yourself out. I doubt your guess will be on the dot. They might be close, but not on the dot."

"Well, I thought of…" He chuckled. "Radioactive spiders." I laughed here. He glared.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry love, sorry."

"And I've also considered…" He paused and looked away, a light pink blush staining his cheeks. I tried to get into his head. The same force from Friday pushed back at me. Damn.

"Well?"

"No…" He murmured. "It's stupid."

"Tell me," I demanded. He shook his head. "Edward." I chided.

"I considered…" He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed. I looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "Angels?" I cracked a smile at this.

"Quite the opposite love," I said just as the waitress brought his food. She smiled at him again and walked away.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked. I sighed.

"Quite a few things, actually," I said. He looked at me expectantly this time. "You eat, I talk." He nodded and began eating. "Alright. Well, number one. You shouldn't be hanging around with me." He looked up and dropped his fork. I held up my hand. "But hell, I don't care. Even though I'm putting myself before you… Well, you shouldn't be around me. My family is hating on me because of my emotions." He nodded and sipped his Coke. "Second. Well, it's basically number one only like this: if you hang around me, you'll probably die. That's all." He looked at me doubtfully. I sneered and he dropped my gaze and went back to eating. "Number three. Well, it has to wait until you figure out the right inhumane thing."

He wiped his mouth and set his fork and napkin on his half-empty plate. "Is that all?" he asked me darkly.

"Nope." I grinned, flashing my teeth. "But it all ties in with number three." I chuckled. "You done?" I eyed his half-empty plate.

"Yeah. Can we go now?" he demanded.

"Eager to find out, are we?" I mocked as we waited for the waitress.

"Yes, actually."

I chuckled very, very darkly. "Not once you figure it out."

"What?!"

"Well," I said, standing up. I took the bill from the waitress. "C'mon kiddo. Let's go." I lead him out.

--

I pulled up in front of the Mason house ten minutes early. Much to my surprise, Edward was standing there waiting for me. He climbed in the car in silence, his arms folded across his chest. What in heaven's name…? DAMN! I wish I could read his fucking mind! Oh my god. Is he pouting?!?! I laughed lightly as I did a 180 and pulled into the street. "Are you pouting, kiddo?"

"Shut up," he snapped.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"How is a vampire the opposite of an angel?" he demanded. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, a dark mood settling over me. Great. Just great.

"Vampires," I laughed darkly, "take lives. Angels give them. Angels aren't monsters, vampires are."

"What?" he whispered. "You're not a monster Bella!!" he yelled.

I laughed evilly as I floored it. "Monsters are scary. If people knew of the existence of vampires… If only…"

"I'm not scared," Edward whispered. We were in the parking lot now. I slammed on the breaks, doing a 720 in the parking lot, leaving skid marks as I slid gently into the spot beside Jasper's Honda. Jazz and Emmett were in the car still. I shut the car off and turned fully to face Edward.

"I don't care. I told you, I'm being selfish, okay?"

"How?"

I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought. "Look… Vampires… And humans cannot coexist together. My family and I are breaking all laws of nature by living here and not being nomadic, okay?! DON'T YOU GET IT EDWARD?!" I yelled. He stared at me. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not scared." And he did just that. I sighed. "Okay. Let's try again, Edward. Humans and vampires… Do not go together. At all. Okay?"

"I still don't get it."

I stared. Okay. No one is _this_ moronic and in his junior year of high school. My god. My god. MY GOD. Do I really have to say it? I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. He looked away. "LOOK AT ME!" I screamed. He flinched and looked me in the eye. "Listen to me, Edward Anthony Mason. Our two kinds are not compatible together. That's why I'm being selfish and I'm putting you, your family, and my families' lives at risk with this, alright?" he tried to look away. "LOOK AT ME! DO NOT LOOK AWAY UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN, EDWARD!" He flinched. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and opened them. I knew without looking or getting into anyone's mind that my eyes were darker than coal. They met his emerald eyes. "Edward. I love you."

***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

Psi teh Cheese Master


	5. He Cringes in Fear

_**You Raise Me Up**_

**Disclaimer: Dude, seriously? Go read last chapter's disclaimer. Seriously…**

_I stared. Okay. No one is this moronic and in his junior year of high school. My god. My god. MY GOD. Do I really have to say it? I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. He looked away. "LOOK AT ME!" I screamed. He flinched and looked me in the eye. "Listen to me, Edward Anthony Mason. Our two kinds are not compatible together. That's why I'm being selfish and I'm putting you, your family, and my families' lives at risk with this, alright?" he tried to look away. "LOOK AT ME! DO NOT LOOK AWAY UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN, EDWARD!" He flinched. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and opened them. I knew without looking or getting into anyone's mind that my eyes were darker than coal. They met his emerald eyes. "Edward. I love you."_

***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***

"Wh-what?" he whispered. Oh my GOD. What the fuck.

I put the key back into the ignition and turned my car on. I rolled all four windows down and blasted the air conditioning. Finally, when his teeth began chattering, I rolled the windows up and turned the heat on. I began massaging the bridge of my nose. Either he thinks he's hallucinating or he really is that stupid. I sighed. "Edward," I growled. I glanced at him and his face lit up.

"Okay," he said. What the hell?! WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE A CUTE KID ON CHRISTMAS?!?!?! "You love me…?"

"That's what I said."

"Yes well…" He leaned across the seats and kissed my cheek. "That's all for now." He winked and smiled coyly before jumping out of the car. He had to use his bag as his umbrella as he sprinted for the cover of the school. I sat there and stared at the window. What… what… WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I slammed my fist down onto the center consol. I heard a snap and screamed,

"MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jazz and Emmett were standing at the now open passenger side door in a matter of nano-seconds as I curled myself around my center consol. I was petting it and cooing sweet nothings too it. Jasper sighed in relief and Emmett chuckled. They… They thought I was having thoughts about Laurent Isabella? "Shh…" I cooed to my car. "Bells will get you fixed up… I'm sure Rose can help… Sh, sh." I nuzzled my car and grabbed my pack before jumping out. When both front doors were shut, I locked my baby and my brothers then flanked either side of me. Emmett and I made it to class before the final bell and I sighed. Thank god.

--

I met Edward outside of his class room and we walked to lunch together in silence. I had been replaying that coy smile in my head all morning. I seriously think Jazz and Emmett are getting tired of it. Especially because I know it turns Emmett on.

(What? Don't tell me you can't SEE, you insolent reader! My big bear brother is gay!!! What…? Hm. According to Psi, I'm not allowed to insult you readers… Whatever.)

I got a lunch and walked off to my family's table, Edward following like a puppy. He sat next to me and took my lunch, tossing me the apple. I leaned back and tossed it in the air. The table was tense. I sighed and leaned forward, looking at everyone. I slammed my palm against my face. "Okay. I see we're going to be difficult," I hissed.

"Bells," Jasper warned.

"Jazz," I warned back.

His eyes narrowed and I sighed. "I love you Jazz," I whispered.

"Love you too sis," he said to me. _He knows, doesn't he?!_

**I didn't tell him. The La Push-lings and the internet did.**

_What? What did they tell him? _

**That the Cullen Family is not human.**

_Which one?_

**Didn't ask.**

_Probe his mind!_

I narrowed my eyes. I stood up and walked out and I didn't have to be a vampire to know that Jasper was following me. I sighed and collapsed on a bench outside. I place my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands. "I… I can't read his mind." Time froze for us. I knew Emmett, Angela, Ben, and Edward were watching us since the bench was right outside beside the window our table was at. Jasper looked at me. He was searching for the joke in my feelings. "It's not a joke… I can't. It's like…. A shield pushing me back and back and back…" I heard his hand connect with his face.

"Bells…"

"I… Jazz… I love him."

"WHAT?!" Jasper had jumped up. I stood as well and looked at him.

"I love him, Jasper!"

His eyes bored into mine and a sad smile befell his features. "I know… I know…"

I felt the tears that I couldn't shed well up and sting at my eyes. "I'm…. So sorry, Jasper…" I whispered.

"It's not your fault, Bells," he whispered, taking a step forward. I ran the rest of the short distance into his arms.

"It is… W-we'd be fine if… I ha-hadn't screwed up in O-Olympia."I shuddered. He couldn't deny this. His thoughts even agreed.

--

We were sitting in my car after school. We meaning me and Rosalie. We were trying to fix my center console. Edward sat in the back for protection from the rain.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said as she shifted the flash light slightly. "What did you do in La Push?"

"Met this really cute kid. Name is Seth," she said. "He gave me his phone number." I smiled as I put a little more of the filler in the large crack. I looked up at her.

"Do you just wanna come to my house so we can fix this stupid…?" I stopped and began petting my car. "Shh, baby. I meant the crack. Never you… Never my baby… Shh… Not my baby, the crack…" I petted it and kissed it and sat up. "We're going to my house to fix the crack." She nodded and closed the center console and shut the flash light off. Edward cringed and I noted that he checked to make sure his seat belt was tight. Once I had back out of the parking spot I had been in, I floored it. I pressed the play button on my CD.

"What the crap do you want, Jake? Who the crap needs a song?! What? Why would I dedicate a song to her of all people? Well… Can it insult her? No?!??!?! WHAT THE CRAP!!!! How about… We dedicate a song to… Um… Um… What the hell? Carlisle and Esme are horrid parents. Don't give me that look Quil! It makes me feel guilty. Oh, what, you want a song now? Well, go to YouTube, log in as me, and FIND A SONG YOU LIKE!!!! Where's Sam…? Play Jake's song, will you Embry? I know YOU love me at least. Okay. This is Jake's and Bella's song: Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better. So true. I am better than Jake," my voice echoed in the car as I braked in front of my house. I turned the light on in the car and opened the center console, letting the music play. Rose turned the flash light on for me as the rain pounded on the car.

I had to wait for five minute intervals when I put the filler in. It was annoying, especially because my CD was weirding me out. Seriously. Why has no one told me how high I sound on tape…? Did you know I actually grew up with tape and that the seventies were the best years? Well, that fact is irrelevant. Hm. About an hour and half later, we finished repairing my car and the down pour was just sprinkling on my car now. I smiled and pulled out of my drive-way. When I pulled to a slow stop, Rosalie was the first one out of the car. Edward crawled slowly into the front seat and kissed my cheek. "Bella," he whispered, "can we go out tomorrow?"

I blinked at him. "Why?"

"I… I want to ask you some questions about… The vampire thing," he murmured. I glared at him, unable to get into his thoughts.

"Edward, we aren't to be taken lightly!" I snarled. I saw him flinch. "You fear me." It wasn't a question. He looked up, horror etched into his emerald orbs.

"No!" he said in shock.

"Then why do you flinch when I'm angry?" I spat. He flinched again and I sneered jerkily at him. Proving my point never got easier. Sarcasm to note, loves. He gaped at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Well?" I hissed. "I'm waiting for an answer, Edward!"

His eyes met mine. "I love you Bella. I want to know more about you… Please can we go out tomorrow?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Finally, I shrugged.

"If it makes you happy…"

"It does, Bella, it does."

"What does?"

"Spending time with you." And with that, he ran from the car. Alice was waving at me from the porch. I ignored her and drove away, smiling to myself.

--

_**Sorry its short, loves… It just makes it easier for me to update when I'm not trying to out-number the page numbers from last chapter.**_

_**-**_

_**Review yeah?**_

_**-**_

_**Psi teh Cheese Master.**_


	6. In the Arms of an Angel

_**You Raise Me Up**_

_**Sorry about the slow update, my Dolls. You know I don't mean it personally. I'm just muy, muy perezosa. HAHAHAHAAH! I DO pay attention in Spanish class! TAKE THAT MORTAL!!!! Anyways, let's roll this thang. **_

_**The usual disclaimers from previous chapters, mates. **_

Jasper grinned at me weakly. I smiled slightly back. It hurts, okay? You don't know our relationship… Most people would be disgusted by it, like Emmett. I can guarantee that Esme and Carlisle would be horrified by it. It's not like they were home for it though, so only Emmet, Jazz, and I understand what Edward is doing to our family. Are you catching on yet? Well, in the words of Emmett.

"Twincest," he told me clearly and boldly the first time he caught Jazz and me. I had stared at him as did Jasper. He busted out laughing and ended up getting conked on the head.

Now are you catching up? Good for you, little puppy. What? Oh, Psi has just informed me I'm not allowed to treat the insolents like mutts. O.K.

School. Edwards hangs on me every moment he can. I hear rumors about it, too. I've also been hearing rumors about our Twincest lately. Who spread those? Edward grinned at me from his place hanging off my arm as we walked to the Mason table at lunch. Jazz, Emm, Ang, and Ben were already there. Alice sat really, really close to my brother and she glared at me nastily when she saw me. Rose was chattering with Ang and Ben about who-knows-what. I sighed and sat myself across from Jazz who grinned at me. Edward took my lunch, giving me the apple. Alice sneered at me. Stupid cow.

"Why do you only take the apple?"

I looked up at Alice. I was really tempted to grin at her. Jazz begged me not to in his mind. I complied. Sighing, I murmured to her, "I can't… I can't tell you…" Under the table, Edward squeezed my knee gently. Jasper's eyes widened as he looked at me. Alice… Her thoughts were hazy.

_Is it because they're vamps…? Like Jasper said?_

That one thought was all I needed and I stood abruptly. Jasper glared at Alice for a fraction of a second and I gave Edward this look. He jumped up and looked at the three of us in confusion.

"Bells?" he whispered.

"We're leaving, Edward," I snapped at him. I hadn't meant to. I apologized to him with my eyes. He nodded and chastely kissed my cheek. I smiled gently and stormed out, ignoring Jasper and Emmett's frantic mental calls of my name.

I stalked out to my Volvo, Edward right behind. Automatically, the boy climbed into the passenger's side and I the driver's. I silently started my car and slammed on the gas, screeching out of the parking spot and, finally, the parking lot. (**Here, MY remake of the Harassment scene in the book only… Twisted…**) I was tightly clenching the steering wheel, hissing angrily at everything.

"Bells?"

"Talk about something unimportant before I turn around and kill my twin."

"My favorite song is Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco. What's yours?"

"Either," I ground out, trying to calm myself, "Here Without You by 3 Doors Down or In the Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan."

"Why?" he asked. His voice said he was genuinely curious and I wish his thoughts did as well. I smiled softly.

"Here Without You because… Of my Laurent… In the Arms of an Angel because… Of my Edward," I murmured softly.

"Really? Why me?" I wonder if he pondered Laurent.

"Whenever I'm near Edward, I swear my heart is beating… Edward makes all the bad things during the Civil War go away. Edward reminds me what happiness really is," I explained, making a sharp left onto the road to La Push.

Edward's next words were hesitant. And his shyness just 'bout broke my heart. No wonder I love this little one next to me. "Wh-who… Bella… Who's Laurent…?" he whispered. I checked to make sure that no one was behind me and stopped. I looked at Edward.

Sighing, I told him, "Honey, wait till we get where we're to, okay?" he nodded. Sighing, I planted a kiss on his pale lips and pulled back, facing forward. I lightly pressed on the gas pedal and the car shot forward. He didn't speak for a long while until we pulled into little La Push. The wolves, well, MY wolves and Leah, were grouped around Jacob's house with the aforementioned young innocent staring at the buff men. I stopped the car and shut it off, climbing out of it. Edward was, obviously, in a daze when he climbed out of my car. Jacob and Seth rushed forward, taking him inside.

"Bella, you cannot come here uninvited," Sam chided. I stared at, not him, but Leah. She stared back. If there was one level Leah and I could connect on, it was hurt and heartbreak. She moved forward, pushing Sam out of her way. She moved to my side lithely and held out her arms. At my inhuman speed, I fled into the welcoming limbs of the one girl I could ever feel anything for. Sam was not even thinking.

_Jeesh. What happened to B?_

_Goodness. I do hope she is alright. _

_Isabella…?_

I closed my eyes and, for once, I wished I could cry.

**Jazz… Betrayed our family secret.**

Silence in thoughts and speech. No one dared move as they processed this information while Leah held me comfortingly. Suddenly, they were all in outrage except for Leah.

"SILENCE!" Sam yelled."Paul and I shall go have a…" he cleared his throat. "Talk with Jasper… Jared, you stay here." I pulled away from my comfort enough to toss Sam my car keys before Leah carried me in and Jared followed.

"Bells!" Edward exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Leah let me go and Edward pulled me into a hug. I sighed and patted his head.

"Hey Honey," I murmured I my Western accent.

"Will you tell me now… who is Laurent?"

I smiled sadly at him and led him to the couch. Jacob handed me a small album. All of my pictures of Laurent were kept at the Black house so I would not go rabid on anyone. I held open my arms and Edward settled himself gently in my arms. I opened the book and began to tell him about Laurent. How we met was how I began.

"It was dark times," I told him, "dark times for all of us. Rich, poor, it was horrid in Columbia, South Carolina. It was during these times that we met. I was doing the shopping. I was paying high, high amounts for a pound or two of potatoes. He…" I smiled. "Laurent was the one sellin' me the potatoes." I sighed. "He asked me…"

"_Howdy Miss. Now, mind tellin' me why such a pretty lil' lady such as yo'self is out doin' the shoppin' on a fine day like today?" asked the light, caramel skinned man behind the stall. I smiled sweetly from under my bonnet._

"_Well sir, my Momma said ladies need to better themselves to be housewives even in these horrid times. And Momma wouldn't my brother come along with me," I replied, smiling at him. His dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously. His lips were quirked in a sweet smile and he let out a hearty laugh._

"_These times ain't the ones pretty lil' missies should be out n' about alone, now are they, Miss?" he asked._

_I smiled even wider. I like this man. "No sir. But Momma says every good lady must be able to do what her husband wants, sir."_

_He winked. "Really now, Darlin'?" inquired this stranger. I nodded. "Well, can I know this young lass's name?"_

"_Isabella Whitlock. And yours?"_

"_Laurent Jackmont, Honey," he replied, tilting his hat to me. _

Edward sighed sadly. I told him about our lives, how we planned to get married and then how he got called off to war and he died… And Victoria ran away, and then the loss of Laurie Izzy, and our change… Edward curled up to me and just laid there when I finished my tale. I stroked his back lovingly, inhaling the scent of his hair. Edward would help replace the empty hole Laurent and Victoria left in my heart. He would. All on his own. I smiled.

**In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**

"I love you, Edward Anthony Mason…" I murmured, kissing his forehead.


	7. The Baseball Scene Part One

_**You Raise Me Up**_

_**The usual disclaimers, loves.**_

_**The Baseball Scene ReVAMPED Part One**_

"Bella!" I looked up from my biology homework I had procrastinated on. It was Edward. I smiled at him as he swung into the empty seat on the bench next to me. "Did you see the new kids?" he inquired softly.

I blinked. Of course I've seen the new kids. They're part of our coven now. Yes, I saw them. They rode with Emm and Jazz in Emm's car this morning. I picked up Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie was cosplaying as Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter and I Hermione Granger. Edward stared at me anxiously and I took his hand, rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. I skimmed my biology paragraphs –I was only reading them to pass time- and quickly, at vampire speed, answered the questions. I turned my body and faced him fully. I leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I seen 'em. They're the newest additions to our coven."

Edward gasped. "What…? Since when? Who are they? I saw them in first period…"

I nuzzled his neck as I answered him, inhaling his scent. I felt him tense and felt my thirst build. "Since most," I had to swallow my venom, "recently, love. The girl, she is called Percy and the boy is her boyfriend, Taryn." I ran my nose up his neck and moaned. "You smell… So good, love."

I noted, from the corner of my eye, that he flushed a dark red. I licked my lips. _No_, I chided myself. _I cannot eat him. He is my love._

"… Do they have powers?" he whispered as I licked the outline of his carotid artery.

"Yep," I purred. "Perce can see the future and Tar can take on the traits of humans."

"H-how far in-into the future can Percy see?" he stuttered.

I considered this. Whoa… Erm… I don't think… OH YEAH! "She told me," I murmured as I pulled away from him and sat up, "she can only see the future based on decisions. So like, if I decided to eat you right now, she would only see the results of it, but if I changed my mind about that, she would see the results of that…"

He nodded as he fiddled with my hand. We exchanged no more words as the bell rang for lunch. Second period was my free period and I do believe he ditched. We walked into the cafeteria together like usual, holding hands. I had my head on his shoulder as we walked. I scanned the lunch room. Jazz, Alice, Ang, and Ben were sitting at the Cullen's original table and Emm was at the Mason table. Percy and Taryn ran up to us as we entered at human speed. Taryn grinned, flashing his teeth as did Percy.

"So, Missy Izzy," Taryn joked. I glared at the red haired boy and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Where are we sitting?" His girlfriend looked from Jazz to Emm and back again. It was really rather annoying to fight with my siblings. I sighed and jerked my head in the direction of Emm's table.

"_Emm. I don't want to rip him to shreds and burn him right now_," I said at vampire speed. Edward looked confused.

"Um… Bella?" he asked confusedly.

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "Nothing, love. It's nothing." I waved him off so he could go get his lunch and Percy bounced over to me.

She whispered at vampire speed in my ear, "_He's going to meet to Coven tonight_?"

I looked at her and, just as fast, replied, "_If you saw so, then I won't change my mind_." She nodded a goofy grin on her face. "_Keep Carlisle and Esme home, then_."

I, along with Tar and Perce, walked over to sit with Emmett. Good thing too. Alice was glaring at me as I waltzed to my favorite (for now) brother. I leaned across the table and patted Rosalie's hand while Edward squeezed in between Taryn and me.

"Have I told you, Sister," I said to Rosalie. She looked at me with hopeful eyes and confusion, "how much I love you?"

Rosalie flushed. "Y-you consider me a sister?"

I brought my hand to her cheek and rubbed my thumb soothingly across it. She shivered slightly and I smiled. "Of course I do. In fact, I want you and Edward to meet my family _tonight_," I purred.

"Really?" Edward and Rosalie both squealed. I blinked and leaned back. Everyone at our table was giving Edward this look. He cleared his throat and I nodded.

"I'll just take you home to drop your stuff off and we'll be on our way." I winked at Rosalie. "I want my sister to be my best friend. I want her to know everything about me." She was flushed in pleasure.

**--**

Rosalie and Edward were waiting for me by the teacher's desk as I finished outlining my next painting –a picture of Sam, Jared, Leah, Edward, and Rosalie. They, of course, begged to see it and I blatantly refused, saying we were on a tight schedule. I ushered them into my Volvo. Edward, as usual, got front seat and Rosalie settled in the back. I turned on my Volvo and picked up my phone as I waited for the football traffic –there was a game tonight- to fill in the parking lot.

"Yo, Car to the Lizzle," I said as soon as Carlisle answered.

"… Pardon?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, hold on really quick, Daddy-o," I said. I pressed my phone to my chest and told Edward, "Tell Rosie about the Cullens, love." I put the phone back to my ear. "Did Perce or Tar tell you I'm brining over my Edward and Rosalie?"

Carlisle's voice was worn. "Yes, Percy did. Bella, what have you told them?"

"Nothing short of everything Car to the Lizzle. Edward's telling Rosalie what we are now," I informed him.

"Bella-"

"No," I snapped, cutting him off. Edward and Rosalie were silent as I spoke. "Don't you _dare_," I hissed as I backed out of the parking lot, "go against my judgment, alright?" He made no sound, so I continued at vampire speed. "_Before you and Esme decided to come back into my brothers' and my lives, _I _was the head of the house. I owned the place. So _don't_ contradict me_."

Carlisle's answer was uncertain. "Alright, Bella… I _do_ trust you; I was just going to ask," He sighed, "should we cook for them?"

"No," I said, "I'll get something on the way. Just make the house smell… Not like _our_ food."

I snapped my phone closed and drove the speed limit to their house. Rosalie was silent. I tuned into her thoughts. She was very much in shock. Her thoughts were jumbled but she seemed to be making the connections to us being vampires. She robotically followed Edward into their house and I sighed as the sky darkened with clouds. Soon, the twins –yeah, I just figured out that they're twins in a set of triplets- came rushing out of the house. They climbed into my car and Rosalie seemed brighter.

"Vampires," she murmured.

"Quite right, doll," I said as I flipped a 'U' and drove towards my home.

"Is that why your eyes go from topaz to black when you're around Edward?" she asked. Edward coughed. I glanced at him and floored it.

"You noticed that?" I asked, trying to sound shy.

"Y-yeah," Rosalie stuttered. "Why the hell are you going so fast?"

I grinned, flashing her my teeth. "Perce says there's to be a thunder storm soon. I need to get home for this! But first, you need food." I hit the brakes as I came into town and found a Burger King. I drove through and ordered them each a sprite and a Whopper.

I watched from my peripheral vision as the twins exchanged looks and ate their food and drink. I whipped onto the road to my home. I slammed on the brakes in front of the huge house and shot out of the car. I was at the front door before Rosalie's and Edward's hearts had made it through half a heartbeat. I smiled innocently as they ran up to the porch and up the stairs. I swung open the door for them and they walked in slowly, halting as soon as there was enough room for me. I danced in and swung the door shut.

"HONEYS! I'M HOME!" I yelled.

"Living room, moron!" came Emmett's annoyed yell. "DAMN!!! I almost won! Screw you, Taryn!" Taryn's musical laugh accompanied this statement. I skipped into the living room, Rosalie and Edward behind me. I hummed to myself until I entered the room. Alice was there, cuddling up to Jasper… Emmett grinned at me but the grin fell. I don't know what look was on my face, but Emmett was now growling at Alice who jerked her head up in shock.

"Rock, paper, scissors Emmett," I spat. He glared at me. I closed my mind in order to not know what he would pick. "Two out of three." First round, I had rock and he paper. Second, I scissors and he paper, third, he rock and I paper. I grinned. "Yay me." I took a deep inhale of breath, not that it was needed but who said I can't be human? "CAR TO THE LIZZLE!!!!!! ESME!!!" I screamed. If you're confused, ever since Car to the Lizzle and Esme came back into our lives, Emm, Jazz, Tar, Perce and I have had the pleasure of screaming for our surrogate parents. We usually fight over who gets to scream for them, so rock, paper, scissors is the best way to go.

Moments later, Carlisle and Esme appeared at vampire speed. Esme smiled genially at my Edward, my Rosalie, and Alice. Carlisle only smiled at me. "Yo, Car to the Lizzle."

He sighed. "I am going to take the chance and ask you, my oh so darling daughter –where on earth did you get this nickname?"

I grinned at him and inclined my head to the right. "It's the twenty-first century. People talk like they've never been to school, and Car to the Lizzle is your gangster name, dude."

He laughed. He actually laughed. It was sweet and musical. I love it. Let's see… If Carlisle and I weren't in love, I'm pretty sure we'd be the parents in this situation. I sighed as he grinned at my boyfriend and my sister. "Hello."

"Carlisle, this," I threw my arms gently around Edward and planted a kiss on his cheek, "is my lovely Edward, the one whom I shall cherish more than…" I trailed off and let go of Edward and turned to Rosalie. I put my arms around her waist and spun her in circles. "This is my lovely Rosalie, my darling sister who… Well, anyways…"

Percy jumped up, her violet hair framing her face and she pushed up her glasses which, might I add, she only wore for effect. "Come, come, come!!! The field Car to the Lizzle," Emmett snorted, "showed me is perfect!!! Come on, come on!" I followed her out to the garage with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice.

"_You know where to go. You'll need to carry Edward, Jasper Alice, and Emmett Rosalie. Meet us in the clearing Sis_," she spoke quickly. I nodded and she darted back inside at vampire speed. Emmett swung into the driver's seat, I into the passenger's seat, and Jasper was forced to help the three humans into the back. He then climbed into the very back after strapping the humans in and gripped the sides of the Jeep tightly but not too tightly and I pressed for the garage to open. Emmett floored it out of the garage and I pressed the button for the garage to close as the four-wheeler tore through a crappy road in the middle of the forest. I sighed in content as the wind caressed my face.

_**TBC in Part Two of 'The Baseball Scene ReVAMPED'**_


	8. The Baseball Scene Part Two

_**You Raise Me Up**_

_**The Baseball Scene ReVAMPED Part Two**_

"WOOHOO!!!" Emmett shrieked. I laughed and looked at him. He was standing on his seat. I glanced at the dash. Car was on auto. I grinned and jumped up so I was sitting on the bar that –when it rained- held up the cover of the Jeep. I smiled down at Edward and Rosalie. I sighed and let down my hair and ducked as a branch nearly hit my head. It would've been the injured one. Emmett was laughing loudly. I looked over at him. He was steering with his feet and he was sitting next to me, pieces of a branch in his already wild hair. I let out a ripple of laughter.

Suddenly, the car slammed to a stop as Emmett tore the keys out of the ignition with his feet. He and I went flying forward. Since we are vampires, we merely did a bunch of fancy acrobatics and he landed on his feet and held his hands up and I landed in his hands, sitting with my legs folded. According to the images in Jasper's, Alice's, and Rosalie's minds, I would look very ladylike were I not in the air and my clothes not tousled like so. I sighed and leapt gracefully from my brother's hands and landed on my feet, denting the ground. I stuck my tongue out and Emm and I ran at vampire speed to the Jeep. I got Edward out and swung him onto my back. Emm did the same thing to Rosalie and Jasper to Alice.

"Honey," I cooed as Edward tightened his grip around my neck and his legs locked around my waist tightly. "Close. Your eyes," I warned and I shot off at my vampire speed. "RACE YA!" I called to Emmett after he appeared next to me. Rosalie had her eyes jammed tightly shut and I hoped Edward did too. It was about to get very wild.

"YOU'RE ON!" Emm yelled back. We grinned at each other. I had no idea where Jazz was but I heard his thoughts begging me not to get wild. I ignored them, obviously. I grinned and launched myself forward and Emmett and I were off. I felt Edward bury his face against my shoulder as I ran. I danced around the rocks and whatnot and leapt into the clearing a full millisecond before Emmett. Jasper came in a second after Emmett. I pried Edward off of me and he wobbled and stumbled. I caught him and gave him a hug before I lead him to sit on a rock with Esme. Rosalie and Alice soon sat with them.

"I'll be the ref," murmured Esme. I grinned and stretched my arms.

"I get Car to the Lizzle and…" I scanned the vampires. "Perce."

"Then I have Taryn and Emmett," Jasper responded.

"We bat first," I decided.

"Whatever floats your boat," Taryn called as he and Emmett went into the outfield while Jasper stood on the pitcher's mound. I picked up the bat Jasper dropped on home base and grinned at Edward who smiled back.

Percy smiled. "Ready… And…" _**BOOM!!!**_ Thunder echoed throughout the clearing and Jasper threw the ball. Only us vampires could see said ball. I brought the bat back and slammed it against the ball and ran off as the sound of bat on ball echoed like thunder.

I vaguely heard Rosalie ask, "Is _that_ why they're playing during this thunderstorm?" I dove for third base just as Taryn ran back into the clearing with the ball.

"Yes," Esme answered.

Percy was up. She grinned her devil grin as Jasper threw the ball. She slammed the bat into the ball and it sped just over Emmett's head and into the forest. She ran for second and I was already at home base. She made a home run and Emmett came back when Carlisle was swinging the bat experimentally. It's been nigh seven decades since we've been able to cut loose and play baseball like this. Jasper tossed the ball up and down and Carlisle grinned. The ball was soon soaring through the threes and Emmett running after it. Damn. Our first out. Carlisle and I knocked fists. We were slowly falling back into our old selves –the us that loved each other, spent time together, clung to each other, the us from the seventies. As soon as I stepped up to bat, it was just me, Carlisle, Percy, Jasper, Emmett, and Taryn. Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice no longer existed and, according to everyone else's thoughts (or lack thereof) we were the only ones existing to them as well. This was it… Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and I were coming back together as a family, our family… I grinned and made a dash for third base when Taryn tackled me. His red hair fell in my face as we began laughing. Our second out. I sighed. Carlisle and I were really much better in the outfield. I don't know about Perce or Tar, but we were the best in the outfield and Jazz and Emm were the best in batting. I grinned and knocked fists with Carlisle again while Percy slammed the bat against the ball. She ran and was tackled by Emmett.

"Three outs!!! Switch!" I vaguely heard Esme yell.

"WOOWOO!!" I yelled. I leapt into the air and ran to the pitcher's mound. Carlisle went as far out as he could without vanishing into the forest and Percy stood closer to me. I tossed the ball up and down and grinned at my twin. He grinned back in a feral manner. Oh yes. This situation, me pitching and him batting, this was where we were truly at home. Nowhere else felt as good as being like this. I leaned back and drew my leg up; throwing the ball brought my leg back. Jasper slammed it into the forest and only made it to third when Carlisle tackled him. "OW OW!!!" I yelled.

"He's SAFE!" I heard Esme scream. Carlisle and I turned to stare at her incredulously. Jasper had just lifted his foot from the base when Car to the Lizzle tackled him.

"Pardon?" I hissed.

"S. A. F. E." I glanced at Carlisle. He was glaring heatedly at his wife. So was Percy, judging by her thoughts. I flexed my fingers and waved Carlisle back to his spot. He did so reluctantly.

"Get yo' ass on third base, Jasper Hale Whitlock Cullen," I spat. Jasper scowled and moved back to third base. In my usual pitching style (read above, infidels, if you don't remember how I pitch… What? I can't insult you, according to Psi… Pan… Whatever…) I threw the ball at Emmett who hit it directly into Carlisle's hand.

"One out," Esme called. Jasper scowled. He'd barely moved. He trudged back to third. I grinned evilly at Taryn. I was just about to pitch when someone's thoughts assaulted my mind. I dropped the ball and stumbled back. Percy stumbled over to me in a vision and I held onto her as her thoughts as well as three unknown persons' thoughts invaded my senses.

…_They are coming…_ I cringed at the vision of… No… I shook my head rapidly as the vision faded and we both stood ourselves upright.

"Esme, I need you to pitch. Perce, Carlisle. Stay. Put," I ordered. No one questioned me and I darted to Edward's side. They opened their mouths but I shot the triplets a glare. They didn't speak. I got into a protective crouch as the game continued, though there wasn't as much spark as there was a moment ago.

Fifteen minutes had passed until Percy and I spoke. "They… They are here…" We whispered together. Soon, the whole of the Cullen Coven was grouped around the three breakable humans. Carlisle and I stood at the front, meaning Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Taryn, and Percy were behind or beside the rock.

I hissed as they appeared. Fog had rolled in so they came out looking like superheroes. I growled angrily as they got closer. They were lead by a pale but slightly caramel skinned vampire. The girl behind him had flaming red hair and had absolutely pale skin and the other… Was James… I snarled and the caramel skinned man spoke.

"Hello," he murmured.

"Hello," greeted Carlisle succinctly. "I am Carlisle." He motioned to the rest of us in general. "Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Taryn, Rosalie, Esme, and Percy."

"I," spoke the one with caramel-pale skin, "am Laurent." I faltered. "She," he waved his hand behind him to the girl, "is Victoria and he is James." I was, ridiculously, overcome with the urge to hug James, because he would assure me that I am crazy. Instead, I growled angrily.

"What-"

"Leave." The word escaped my lips before I'd even thought it. "Get the hell out of my sight." I took in their ruby eyes. "We don't much like human feeders around here."

Laurent turned his gaze on me. Something lit up in his eyes as he spoke. "And who might this angel be?" I cringed but stood to my full height and glared him down.

"I am Isabella Marie Whitlock Cullen," I hissed at him. My hands were clenched in fists at my sides as I told him so. The girl, Victoria, then took it upon herself to launch herself at me and pull me into a hug.

"IZZY!!!" she crooned. I stumbled back and pried her off of me.

"Do not touch me," I snarled. James's eyes were darkening and he took a whiff of the air. His eyes fell on… I followed his gaze to my Edward. He inhaled again.

In a husky voice, he whispered, "Ah, Bella… You shouldn't have… You brought a snack." He took a step forward. Rosalie and Alice scrambled behind Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Taryn. Carlisle and Percy moved behind Alice and Rosalie and Edward scrambled behind me. James's eyes continuously followed Edward's every movement. I snarled.

"Get. The hell. Away from him," I hissed out at James who had taken another step forward.

"Izzy," Laurent whispered. "Give him the boy and you and me and Victoria can go home."

"Edward," I said softly. I was ridiculously calm and I knew it wasn't because of Jasper. He was sending tense waves out to everyone. "Close. Your. Eyes." With that, I flung him onto my back and was gone. I knew James was pursuing us and I sped up. I threw Edward none too gently into the passenger seat of the Jeep, pressed a button on the dash, and revved up the Jeep. The cover was soon on said Jeep and I rolled up the windows, flooring it. The Jeep tore through the brush and brambles as I floored home. I didn't even bother pulling into the garage. I tore the keys out of the ignition and tore out of the car. Edward was panting heavily and I picked him up bridal style –weird, since _I'm_ the girl- and tore into the house. I slammed the door behind me and carried him into Jasper's room. I placed him on Jazz's couch and dashed into my twin's closet… Baggy clothes, baggy clothes… THERE! I turned to Edward while rubbing a pair of cargo pants and a too big shirt all over me.

"Strip down. Now." He stared at me and blushed.

"Why…?" he whispered.

"DO IT NOW, EDWARD!" I yelled. He did as he was told, throwing his clothes onto the couch. "Put these on," I ordered, throwing him the clothes. He put them on, no questions asked. I pulled him to me and darted down the stairs. The rest of my family was already there and Alice and Rosalie looked shaken. I was in charge now. I pointed to Percy and her boyfriend, Jasper, and Esme. "Get your scents _all over_ Edward, NOW." I turned to Carlisle and Emmett. "You two, get my Volvo, Carlisle's Ford, and Jasper's Accord ready NOW." I then picked Rosalie up bridal style and had Alice latch herself on my back. I darted up the stairs and into Jasper's room. I darted into his closet.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

"Strip." That was all they needed to know. They, at least, knew not to question but I still love Edward. I threw a shirt and a pair of jeans at each of them. I scooped up their clothes and walked into the bathroom off Jasper's room. The girls followed me and I tossed the clothes into the bath tub. I lit a match and tossed it in, burning their clothes and Edward's clothes. I then turned the shower on and put the fire out. Turning the shower off, I regarded the clothes. Good… They were merely dust. I rushed the girls down the stairs and threw them rudely on the couch beside their brother.

"Now what, Bella?" Carlisle asked as Esme went through the first floor and closed all the blinds.

"Taryn, you and Jasper with Edward, Percy and Emmett with Rosalie and Alice. Esme, with me, Carlisle, it's your job to guard Charlie's place," I ordered.

"Charlie…" Rosalie gasped.

"Taken care of," I snapped. "Carlisle, tell Chief Swan his children wanted to take an abrupt visit to Phoenix to see Renée and we bought their tickets and we could only get then the Red Eye flight."

Carlisle nodded and darted out the garage door. Esme followed and slammed it shut.

"_Taryn and Jasper will take Edward to Phoenix and hide him there. Percy and Emmett will take Alice and Rosalie into La Push and let the wolves have their fun with whichever of the Vampire Trio follow. If the pups argue, make Sam call me. Percy, Emmett, GO NOW! Take the Volvo!_" I hissed at Vampire speed. Percy and Emmett had Alice and Rosalie in the Volvo and on the road faster than I, obsessed with Harry Potter, could say 'Quidditch'. "_Taryn, Jasper, wait about ten minutes after Esme and I leave before going. Take the Accord. Esme and I are going to try to lead James away!_" I grabbed Esme's arm and ran from the house. I threw her unceremoniously into the passenger's seat of the black Ford Focus ST of Carlisle. (**Stephenie Meyer actually gave Car to the Lizzle a Mercedes S55, but I think Ford Focus ST fits him better**) I started the car and tore out of the garage. 


End file.
